


Pengeknipe

by Bewa



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: "Fattig" student, AU, Alternativt første møte, Erting, Even er bare god, Fluff, GrumpyIsak, HissigIsak, Humor, Isak trenger penger, M/M, Oversharing Eskild
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Isak trenger penger. Nå.





	1. Finn dott fuckings no

“Men faen da!” Isak brøler det høyere enn han egentlig mener når noen krasjer inni ham i det han skal gå bortover mot lesesalen. Sekken glir av skulderen hans, reimen rykker hardt i armen så kaffekoppen glipper og glovarm kaffe renner nedover både genseren og buksen hans. 

“Å, sorry sorry sorry!” Stemmen ved siden av ham høres oppriktig lei seg ut, men det kunne ikke brydd ham mindre. 

“Faen, det må da gå an å se seg for!” Isak børster forgjeves på de våte klærne, ser på den tomme koppen og de store, våte flekkene, kjenner adrenalinet pumpe gjennom ham og det svir på lårene også. For den kaffen var jævlig varm. 

“Går det bra, var kaffen varm?” Stemmen ved siden av ham er full av bekymring og Isak snur hodet mot den. 

“Ja, den var faktisk jævlig varm.” 

Mot ham lyser det tristeste ansiktet Isak har sett på lenge, øynene som ser på ham er full av unnskyldning, men det hjelper fortsatt ingenting. Det brenner på lårene, buksa er våt, genseren er våt og kaffekoppen er tom. 

“Lokk Isak, alltid ha kopp med lokk.” Eskilds stemme er bak ham. Rolig som alltid. 

“Kjeften Eskild.” Isak bråsnur seg mot Eskild og setter øynene i ham. Eskild kaster hendene i været og tar et skritt tilbake.

“Okey, okey. Jeg skal ikke si mer.”

“Jeg kan kjøpe ny kaffe til deg altså. Sorry.” Det triste ansiktet snakker igjen. Stemmen er lav og fortsatt veldig unnskyldende. 

“Neitakk.” Isak rister bestemt på hodet. “Jeg må hjem og skifte. Se på meg da.” Ansiktet ved siden av ham blir enda tristere enda Isak ikke trodde det gikk an. Han orker egentlig ikke se på det, så han fnyser bare. “Se deg for neste gang i stedet.”

Hodet nikker. “Sorry igjen altså.”

Isak puster ut, slenger den tomme koppen i søppelkassa og marsjerer videre nedover trappen. Mumler et lite "dust" på veien før han trykker døren opp litt for hardt, så den det smeller, og kommer seg ut på gaten. Det var den ettermiddagen på lesesalen. 

Faen. 

*

Plinget fra telefonen om innkommende mail gjør at han skvetter i sengen og setter seg opp når han leser den. 

_ “Jeg er interessert i sykkelen, kan jeg komme å se på den?” _

Isak svarer kjapt hvor han bor og sier at det passer når som helst. Han ser på klærne på guvlet, de som er fulle av våte kaffeflekker. Det lukter til og med litt sur kaffe av dem. Han burde vasket dem med en gang han tok dem av seg da han kom hjem egentlig, men var for frustrert og irritert til å gidde å gjøre det.

Han vender ansiktet mot mobilen når den plinger igjen. Kanskje endelig er hellet på hans side. _“Fett. Er der om et kvarter.”_

_**Selg det på Finn.no, det er kjempelett. Alt blir solgt kjapt på Finn, og du får den prisen du vil ha! Hilsen Magnus**._

Særlig. 

Magnus kan ta hele Finn.no og skyve det langt oppi ræva si. Det er jo ikke lett i det hele tatt. Sykkelen har ligget på Finn i snart to uker nå, og fortsatt har ingen kjøpt den. 

Egentlig bør han ikke selge den en gang, men han må, for PCen har krasja, og han er nødt til å ha ny. Sparepengene strekker ikke til, og da er det bedre å selge sykkelen for å få nok. Mye bedre enn å krabbe hjem til pappa og spørre ham om penger. 

Jonas redder ham midlertidig med å låne bort PCen til moren sin nå, når hun er på ferie, men den er jo så treig at det er mulig å ta kaffepause mellom hver gang en ny side skal lastes fra internett, den har heller ikke alt han trenger av programvare, frustrerer ham 70 ganger om dagen og er et helvete å jobbe på. Dessuten så kommer hun hjem fra ferie om en uke, og da må hun ha den tilbake. Og innen da MÅ Isak ha skaffet meg ny. 

Hvorfor skjer sånne ting alltid med ham? Hvorfor kan han ikke bare ha fett med penger, ha en normal familie som bare kan hjelpe ham uten alle mulige krav eller spørsmål når han virkelig trenger det, hvorfor må tingene hans gå i stykker når det passer aller dårligst? Sånn som nå, tre uker før oppgaven skal leveres? 

Hele greia stresser ham noe vannvittig. Han klarer ikke å sove, klarer ikke å slappe av, og han klarer faen meg ikke å spise ordentlig en gang. 

Og på toppen av alt, så fikk han glovarm kaffe utover hele seg på grunn av noen som ikke kan se seg for. Klærne ble klissvåte, han tenker igjen at han burde puttet dem i vaskemaskinen med en gang han kom hjem, han får ta det snart. Han må bare syns litt mer synd på seg selv først. Han har sikkert andregrads forbrenning på lårene også. Det sved i allefall noe innmari, og de er røde, skikkelig røde. Eskild kom inn med en flaske aloevera for litt siden, sa han skulle smøre det på, at det funker mot forbrenninger. Jævla klin var det. Men Esklid hadde kanskje litt rett, for det ble litt bedre av det. 

Litt. 

Han begraver bakhodet lengre ned i puta, og legger hendene over ansiktet. Kjenner på alt stresset og irritasjonen som ligger like under huden og presser på, det gjør vondt, han orker ikke mer snart. Han bare MÅ få solgt den sykkelen. Ellers må han selge noe annet. Kanskje Playstation? Eller… nei. Ikke playstationen. Den må han ha. Han har ikke noe annet. Det må bli sykkelen. 

Bare han eller hun som kommer nå ikke er som han som var og så på sykkelen i går. Det var en sånn skikkelig fit trenings-dude som skulle ha en sykkel for å trene landeveissykling med. Han påsto at sykkelen ikke var egnet for trening, eller var det egnet for landeveissykling? Samme det. Han var en dust. Ikke egnet? Hallo? Isak kjenner at irritasjonen bobler opp bare ved tanken på fyren fra i går. Sykkelen har jo pedaler, gear som funker som fjell, styre, bremser, sete, hjul, kjede..… hva mer trenger man for å trene sykling? Han var dessuten skikkelig arrogant, spurte om Isak var seriøs når han kunne påstå at sykkelen var bra, og om han virkelig trodde at 3000,- var en rimelig pris.. 

Selvfølgelig er han sikker på det. Han kjøpte sykkelen for et år siden. Betalte 5999 da, og han må jo få igjen halvparten. Han MÅ ha 3000 for den, for da kan han kjøpe den PCen han må ha. Han gidder jo faen ikke å kjøpe en PC som er dårlig når han først skal kjøpe en. 

Og nå kommer det altså noen som skal se på den. 

Isak mobiliserer selgeren i seg. Han må smile pent og få ham - eller henne - til å skjønne at det er en kjempebra deal. Nesten ubrukt sykkel til tre lapper. Det er et skup!

Han løper ned i kjelleren, putter klærne i vaskemaskinen i vaskekjelleren og henter ut sykkelen fra boden. Han bærer den ut i bakgården. Vil være klar når han eller hun kommer. Kanskje de kan ordne det med en gang. Vipps så har han 3000 på kontoen, sykkelen har skiftet eier og PC er i boks i morgen! 

Minuttene går, og han kjenner at det bobler litt i ham når vedkommende ikke kommer, det har allerede gått 25 minutter, og det er ti minutter for seint. 

Det knirker i porten til bakgården når den åpnes og han snur seg. En lang, litt hengslete mann med olajakke og svarte jeans kommer inn. Han har hette over det bøyde hodet, så Isak ser ikke ansiktet hans før han vipper det opp og ser på ham.

“Hei.” 

Det er for faen meg ham.

Kaffemannen. Kaffegrisen. Klumsen. Han med det triste ansiktet. 

“Du?” Isak spytter ordene ut, glor på ham.

“Eh… jah….oi..….fuck, faen. Unnskyld igjen altså. Går det bra?”

“Bortsett fra tredjegrads forbrenning på lårene så.” Isak hører at han kunne skjært stål med sin egen stemme. 

Han ser på mannen som står foran ham med sammensunkne skuldre og igjen et urtrist ansikt, øynene blir store og munnen åpner seg. “Du kødder? Si du kødder, please!”

I brøkdelen av et sekund vurderer Isak å si nei, men han nikker. “Men det var skikkelig rødt, sved sånn ordentlig, og jeg tror kanskje kompisen min redda meg med aloeveraen sin.”

“Puh.” Mannen puster ut, og han forsøker å smile til Isak. “Fin kompis da!” 

“Ja.” Isak er kort. Har lyst til å ta med sykkelen inn igjen og forlate mannen her ute. 

“Jeg fulgte ikke med på hvor jeg gikk, jeg leste annonsen din på Finn. Dette er sånn skikkelig flaut.”

Isak bare nikker. Kanskje han skal legge på litt? For tort og svie liksom. Det er jo lov å prøve seg. 

“Jeg….” Mannen ser på ham, smiler forsiktig igjen før han trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg bør kanskje gå igjen.”

“Skal du ikke se på sykkelen da?” Isak spytter ord igjen. “Trodde det var derfor du kom.”

“Tenkte kanskje... at du kanskje ikke er interessert i å selge til… eh...meg nå...” Mannen ser i bakken. Han er tydelig både nervøs og oppriktig lei seg. 

Og Isak får et lite øyeblikk vondt av ham, men det går over like fort som det kom. “Jeg trenger pengene, du trenger sykkel, det holder for meg.”

“Sikker?” Mannen ser på ham igjen. “Jeg kan gå, det er sikkert mange andre som vil ha en sånn sykkel.”

“Men faen da. Vil du ha sykkelen eller ikke?” Irritasjonen ligger der like under huden, så den blusser lett opp igjen. Isak prøver å være chill, men det går ikke. Mannen har kommet for å kjøpe sykkel, også har han tenkt å stikke igjen. Faen heller. Isak trenger ny PC. 

“Jo…” Mannen nøler, tar et skritt mot den. Ser på den, tar tak i den og holder i styret, presser inn bremsene, studerer den. “Er den helt i orden?”

Isak nikker. “Jeg har vasket og oljet den, gått over bremser og gear, alt i orden, kjøpte den for et år siden, da kosta den 6000, jeg har nesten ikke brukt den.”

“Hvorfor ikke?”

“Hvorfor ikke hva da?” Svaret kommer på automatikk, Isak skjønner jo hva han spør om. 

“Hvorfor har du ikke brukt den?”

“Næh, lettere å ta trikken eller bussen. Dessuten, da slipper jeg at den blir stjålet.”

Mannen foran ham meg begynner å le, en klukkende latter og hele ansiktet hans kryper sammen i en haug med smilerynker bortsett fra munnen som åpner seg og avslører en rad perfekte hvite tenner kronet med to spisse hjørnetenner. 

Han er faktisk irriterende… pen.

“Smart, men bortkastet å ha en sykkel stående da!” 

“Nettopp! Det er derfor jeg selger den.” Isak sukker. Har han trangt for det kanskje? 

“Kan jeg prøve den?”

“Seff. Ta en runde her inne.” Isak peker ut i bakgården. Det er ikke store plassen, men han får jo prøvd den. 

“Kan jeg ikke ta en tur ute på gata? Jeg kan legge igjen mobilen min her om du tror jeg kommer til å stjele sykkelen. Jeg er ikke sånn nemlig.”

“Hæ?” La en vilt fremmed mann stikke av med sykkelen. “Nei.”

“Kom igjen da? Jeg må jo få testet den ordentlig. Får jo ikke noe fart her.” Han drar fram telefonen fra jeansjakken, en ganske ny en ser det ut som, og han rekker den mot Isak. “Her, ta denne som _'sikring'_”, han gjør hermetegn i lufta med fingrene, “jeg kan nesten ikke kjøpe en sykkel uprøvd.”

Telefonen ligger i hånden til Isak, og han ser på mannen, ser på sykkelen, ser på telefonen og nikker forsiktig. “Okey.” Han stapper telefonen hans i baklommen, og tar et skritt tilbake. “Ti minutter?”

“Ti minutter.” Mannen nikker, smiler igjen, setter den venstre foten på pedalen og svinger det høyre beinet over setet. Det beinet ser ut som det kan strekke seg til månen, så langt er det, og så fyker han avgårde. 

Isak ser minuttene snegle seg fram over telefonen han scroller på, det er over ti minutter siden duden forsvant på sykkelen, og han har fortsatt ikke kommet tilbake. Det bobler i magen og han kjenner at han biter kjevene sammen. Han skvetter når det smeller i en av dørene til blokken, og en kjent stemme høres bak ham. “Isak? Hva skjer a? Hvorfor står du her?”

“Venter på en dude som prøver sykkelen.” Isak tripper på stedet, sparker en stein som ligger på bakken og ser på Eskild. 

“Har du latt ham sykle avgårde med den?” Eskild kommer helt bort, hever øyenbrynene mot ham. 

“Ja? Han måtte jo prøve den.”

Eskild rister på hodet. “Noen ganger tenker jeg at du er litt dum!”

Isak legger hodet bakover og stønner. “Han gav meg telefonen sin, han kommer tilbake.” Han sier det mest for å roe seg selv, ikke for Eskilds del. 

“Hvis du sier det så.” Eskild nikker. 

“Tror du ikke?” Isak holder opp telefonen foran øynene på Eskild. 

“Den der kan jo være like stjålet som sykkelen din er nå. Tenkte du ikke på det?”

Isak rister på hodet. Kjenner pulsen øke, fortvilelsen og irritasjonen popper fram igjen, det var jo ikke akkurat som han har klart å pakke den så jævlig godt bort heller. 

Faen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En ide som kom seilende inn fra nabolandet (igjen)... Jeg grep den selvfølgelig... Takk Lisa_Ruvo for at du forer meg med utrolig gode ideer!❤❤
> 
> Det skulle - som mange andre ting jeg skriver - egentlig bli en oneshot, men ja. Dere vet... 
> 
> Har dere noen tanker om dette første kapittelet, kjør på! ❤❤


	2. Tre lapper og bacon.

“Faen.” 

Isak stapper mannens telefon i baklommen igjen og kjenner at det Eskild akkurat sa gjør at han fyrer seg opp. 

Igjen. 

“Tror du det?” Han snerrer nesten mot Eskild, kjenner at han sperrer øynene opp, pulsen øker og frustrasjonen øker i det han ser for seg pengene han skulle få for den sykkelen flakse avgårde.

“Veit vel ikke jeg, han kan jo være ærlig da, men det kan jo og hende at han ikke er det. Jeg mener, det er mange rare folk som gjør mye rart her i byen.”

Isak stønner. Knurrer og går rundt seg selv, hvordan i helvete kunne han være så dum? 

Han sparker til en ny stein, en som er litt større enn den forrige, den får skikkelig fart og suser mot porten til bakgården. Den porten som i samme øyeblikk som steinen letter går opp og mannen med sykkelen kommer inn. Steinen sneier mannens lår og han ser med store øyne på Isak når han triller sykkelen mot dem.

“Hey! Sorry at jeg er sein ass, men du trenger ikke bruke meg som skyteskive for det da!”

Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Skulle ikke treffe deg da, jeg visste jo ikke at du kom nå.” 

Mannen kommer helt bort til ham. “Det var ikke min feil. Det har vært en ulykke rett borti gaten her, en kollisjon mellom to biler og en buss, det sto en politibil og en sykebil der da jeg kom tilbake, og jeg kom ikke forbi.” 

Han puster tungt og svelger. “Jeg sto og ventet en stund før jeg snudde og syklet en annen vei så fort jeg kunne. Og jeg hadde jo ikke akkurat noen telefon til å gi deg beskjed med.” Han slår ut med armene. “Du trodde vel ikke at jeg hadde stjålet sykkelen din? Jeg er ikke sånn.” Han lener seg fram med armene på sykkelstyret, hodet bøyd ned og puster ut.

“Neida.” Isak rister på hodet. “Jeg trodde jo ikke det.”

Eskild kremter bak ham, og Isak snur seg brått. Gir ham et blikk og Eskild nikker, før ansiktet hans sprekker opp i et stort smil! “Det er jo kaffemannen jo, Isak!” Eskilds stemme har latter i seg, Isak kjenner lukten av Eskild når hodet hans plutselig er helt inne ved hans, stemmen i øret er lav. “Og se på han Isak, han er jo dritkjekk.” 

Isak setter øynene i ham og mumler. “Kjeften, Eskild.”

“Bra sykkel da!” Mannen har fått igjen pusten, bruker foten til å senke støtten på sykkelen og går litt bort fra den. “Mye skal du ha for den? Hvis jeg fortsatt får kjøpe den da?”

“4000.” Isak plumper ut med det uten at han tenker seg om. Han skulle jo egentlig bare ha tre, men tenker at tusen for tort og svie, kaffesøl på klærne og venting er innafor. Dessuten, det må jo være lov å prøve seg.

Mannen ser på ham og på sykkelen. Rister langsomt på hodet. “Sorry. Det er litt for mye for meg. Synd, for jeg likte den.”

Eskild dunker ham i armen og hever øyenbrynene mot ham, og Isak skjønner hva han mener. 

“Hvor mye har du råd til da?”

“Ikke mer enn tre lapper.” 

“Deal, om du kan betale i dag?”

Mannen gliser stort og nikker ivrig. “Serr? Du kødder ikke nå?”

Isak rister på hodet og inni seg jubler han. “Nei, jeg trenger penger, må kjøpe meg ny PC, den gamle har konka og jeg har en oppgave jeg må få ferdig, så jeg trenger penger, er litt desperat.”

Mannen nikker, smiler igjen og tar et skritt mot Isak. “Om jeg får telefonen min, kan jeg Vippse deg med en gang?”

Isak ser på ham. Det slår ham at Eskild har helt rett, mannen er ganske kjekk. Ikke det at det spiller noen rolle, han skal bare kjøpe sykkelen. “Fett.” Isak drar telefonen hans opp fra lommen og gir den til ham. 

“Hva er nummeret ditt?” Mannen trykker på telefonen og gløtter opp på ham. 

“41 22 21 21” Isak sier det fort, og mannen taster. 

“Isak Valtersen?” Mannen ser spørrende på ham, og Isak nikker. 

Det tar bare noen sekunder, så plinger det i telefonen som ligger i lommen og mannen strekker ut hånden. 

“Tusen takk! Og igjen, sorry for det med kaffen.”

Isak trekker på skuldrene, nikker og tar hånden hans. Mannen klemmer rundt den, ser på Isak, hever øyenbrynene og smiler, før han slipper taket. Han snur seg rundt, griper sykkestyret, setter seg på setet og sykler mot porten. 

I det han er på vei ut porten, snur han seg og løfter hånden, roper halvhøyt, “Kanskje vi ses igjen, Isak?” før han sykler avgårde og porten smeller igjen uten at Isak får svart. 

*

“Så du ikke hvordan han så på deg Isak? Han siklet jo nesten!”

“Eskild! Kutt ut!” De går opp trappene til leiligheten og Isak fnyser av det Eskild sier. 

“Seriøst Isak, at du ikke så det, det er un-be-liev-able!”

“Eskild! Bare… bare hold kjeft!” Han tramper videre oppover og går inn i leiligheten, sparker av seg skoene og går inn på kjøkkenet. Han åpner kjøleskapet der hans hyller er glisne, like i nærheten av tomme, men han har en osteskalk, han ser at Eskild har har en pakke bacon, og han vet at han har pasta i skapet. Det får duge. 

Hvis han får lov å ta baconet til Eskild. 

“Eskild?” Isak prøver å legge stemmen i et hyggelig stemmeleie, innser at han kanskje har vært litt vel grumpy mot Eskild som tross alt nesten bestandig er bare god og snill. Men det er faen ikke lett etter en sånn dag. 

“Ja?” Eskilds stemme kommer fra stuen, han høres opptatt ut, så Isak går til døråpningen og gløtter ut i stuen. Eskild sitter med PCen sin på fanget, det ser ut som han jobber med noe.

“Kan du værså-værsåsnill å låne meg pakken med bacon du har i kjøleskapet. Jeg skal kjøpe ny i morgen. Please, please?”

Eskild ser opp på ham. “Hvem er du?”

Isak himler med øynene. “Eskild, please, ikke gidd. Jeg er dritsulten. Jeg trenger mat.” 

Eskild kniper øynene sammen før han åpner dem igjen. “Okey, ettersom det er du, Isaks hyggelige tvilling.” 

Isak huffer kort, himler med øynene, men kommer raskt på at det er lurer med smil så baconet ikke blir tatt tilbake, så han smiler pent til Eskild og sier “tusen takk”.

Baconet freser i panna mens pastavannet koker på fullt. Han heller i pastaen og setter på timeren. Syv minutter. 

Han kommer nok til å føle seg bedre når han får spist. Kan ikke huske sist han spiste, om det var til frokost eller lunsj, han tror det var frokost. Uansett…. kroppen hans trenger mat. NÅ!

Den ferdig kokte pastaen havner i stekepannen sammen med baconet før han rasper ost over, blander det sammen og setter stekepannen på bordet, finner en tallerken, bestikk og setter seg ned. Det lukter god, og det smaker godt også, det kjenner han når han begynner å spise. 

“Er det litt til meg også?” Eskild kommer inn på kjøkkenet. “Det lukter sykt godt!”

“Værsågod. Det er ditt bacon!” Isak nikker mot stekepannen, himler med øynene og spiser videre. 

Eskild finner seg tallerken og bestikk, setter seg ned og de spiser i stillhet. Helt til både stekepanna og tallerkenene er skrapet. Eskild skyver tallerkenen sin bort og legger albuene på bordplata. Ser på Isak. 

“Kan vi snakke om sykkelmannen?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Nei.”

“Hvorfor ikke? Det var jo helt tydelig at han var interessert.”

“Men jeg er ikke interessert.” Isak rister på hodet, reiser seg og setter tallerken og bestikk i oppvaskmaskinen. 

Eskild reiser seg også,tar tak i skulderen hans og snur ham mot seg. “Du trenger pikk, Isak. Du er en vandrende uforløst, seksuelt frustrert bombe. Irritabel, sur og lite hyggelig. Og når en lys levende, dritsexy mann står foran deg, ser du ikke at han digger deg! Where did I go wrong?”

“Hæ?” Isak stirrer på ham.”Du?” 

“Ja? Hvor gikk det galt? Alt det jeg har prøvd å lære deg om menn, liksom! Du må jo gripe mulighetene når de er der, Isak! Hoppe på toget! Ta for deg når muligheten er der!”

“Han dyttet meg så jeg tømte en glovarm kopp kaffe over meg. Han var for sein til avtalen vår, han tok det som en selvfølge at han kunne sykle på prøvetur med sykkelen min, og ble borte mye lengre enn avtalt. Nei takk!”

“Han kjøpte sykkelen for det du ville ha, betalte med en gang og han var hyggelig, smilte og var høflig. Han sa til og med unnskyld opptil flere ganger. Isak, noen ganger er du skikkelig dust!”

Isak gidder ikke høre på det mer. Han snur seg brått, går med raske og bestemte skritt ut av kjøkkenet og inn på rommet sitt. Lukker døren bak seg og slenger seg på sengen. 

Han trenger faen ikke pikk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for hyggelig velkomst på ny historie!❤❤ Artig at grumpyIsak fenger altså, det må jeg si!
> 
> Sykkel solgt, og sykkelmannen har dratt. 
> 
> Har Eskild rett i alle sine antagelser tro? Og hjelper det på humøret til Isak nå, når han har fått i seg litt mat? 
> 
> Spent på hva dere tenker om dette kapittelet!


	3. Shampo og kaffe

Isak rekker å slappe av litt. Rekker å kjenne litt på at irritasjonen som har hatt bolig i kroppen hans helt siden kaffeepisoden er på vei bort når det plinger i telefonen. Han drar den opp med et smil i den tro det er Jonas eller Magnus som melder ham. Det er ikke det. Det er et ukjent nummer. 

_ “Hei. Det er jeg som kjøpte sykkelen din. Har du kvitteringen fra der du kjøpte den? Tenkte jeg skulle forsikre den, og da vil de sikkert ha bekreftelse på at den ikke er stjålet.” _

Ny melding kommer inn mens han leser den første. 

_ “For du har ikke stjålet den?” _

Isak himler med øynene. Hva faen? 

** _“Nei, tenk! Jeg har ikke stjålet den. Har kvitteringen.”_ **

_ “Var en spøk da….” _

_ “Men… kan jeg komme innom og hente den?” _

** _“Sikkert. Når da?”_ **

_ “Nå?” _

Isak sukker. Aldri fred og få, men han kan jo nesten ikke nekte ham det heller da. 

** _“Ja, det går fint. jeg bor i tredje etasje i A-inngangen. Ringeklokka er merket med Valtersen og Trygvason.”_ **

_ “Ok. Er hos deg om en halvtime.” _

Om en halvtime er ikke _ nå_, men han gidder ikke krangle på det, gidder nesten ikke bli irritert på det en gang. Nå må han finne den jævla kvitteringen. Han vet han har den et sted i arkivet sitt. Arkivet som i virkeligheten er en IKEA-flytteeske, fylt med alle papirer han har tenkt eller trodd det er lurt å samle på helt siden han flyttet hjemmefra. Han vet at han la kvitteringen for sykkelen i den esken da han kjøpte den, så det er bare å sette i gang med å rote gjennom alt. 

Ganske snart har han kvitteringen i hånden, tar den med seg ut på kjøkkenet og skrur på kaffemaskinen. En kopp kaffe er på sin plass nå, en kopp kaffe han kan drikke i fred og ro på kjøkkenet, uten å bli overfalt og uten å få kaffe utover hele seg. 

Han hører Eskild komme mot kjøkkenet i det han tømmer de siste kaffdråpene i seg og setter koppen ned. Han ser en kaffedråpe gli nedover utsiden av koppen og lager en brun stripe mot den gule koppen. Han nistirrer på stripen, har ikke lyst til å snakke med Eskild egentlig. 

“Hei Isak?” Stemmen til Eskild synger, så det er noe han skal spørre om. “Duuuu? Kan du gjøre meg en kjempestor tjeneste?”

“Hva da?” Isak sukker og snur seg langsomt mot ham, ser Eskild stå i døråpningen med et håndkle rundt livet, han er nybarbert og det lukter barberskum av ham. Isak får plutselig rare bilder i hodet og sier kontant “Nei!”

“Please! Du fikk låne bacon av meg!.” Eskild kaster oppgitt ut med armene, og Isak er på vei til å fyre seg opp, men tenker han kanskje bør høre hva Eskild har å si i stedet. Eller først. Hva som enn kommer.

Han puster ut. “Hva da?”

“Kan du være så snill å løpe ned på butikken og kjøpe mer shampo til meg? Det er tomt. Please, Isak? Please?”

Isak trekker pusten for seg selv, ser opp på Eskild som står der med dådyrøyne og smiler forsiktig. “Vær så snill Isak, jeg skal på date, jeg har kledd av meg, jeg var på vei inn i dusjen og …”

Isak reiser seg brått så stolbeina skraper hardt i gulvet. “Okey, okey. Jeg skal gjøre det. Som takk for baconet.” 

Han lar kvitteringen for sykkelen ligge på bordet, rasker med seg nøklene, og går forbi Eskild som fortsatt står i døråpningen. Eskild takker og sender ham et slengkyss han dukker unna før han kommer seg ut døren og ned trappene. Han gløtter kjapt på klokken, det er ti minutter til mannen kommer, men ettersom han var så treg sist, er han sikkert det nå også, så Isak rekker nok fint å komme hjem først. 

Om ikke køen på butikken var så endeløs lang! 

Isak er sikker på at dette er første gangen han opplever så lang kø på denne butikken. Også så langsomt som køen går. Hvorfor kan de ikke åpne den tredje kassen når det er så mye folk? Det er jo nok ansatte her liksom. Dessuten, det er fredagskveld, så folk skal jo hjem til fredagstaco og gullrekka liksom, eventuelt vors og ut på byen. Isak kjenner at det begynner å boble i magen igjen, han sukker dårlig skjult, tråkker litt rundt seg selv, ser i taket, ser i gulvet, i vognen foran seg. Lurer på hvordan det er mulig å være så treg. 

Når han endelig kommer frem til varebåndet, og han er nestemann i køen, begynner selvfølgelig mannen foran ham å diskutere pris på den ene varen han skal ha. Isak himler med øynene igjen, nå så hardt at han kjenner det i panna. Han drar opp telefonen og kikker på klokka. Det er godt over en halvtime siden han fikk meldingen fra han som kjøpte sykkelen. Isak tenker med gru på om han kommer og Eskild åpner. 

Med bare håndkleet rundt livet.

Etter ytterligere noen minutter, kommer Isak seg endelig ut av butikken og småløper hjem. Han skynder seg opp trappen, og åpner døren til leiligheten. Han blir møtt av et latterbrøl etterfulgt av stemmer fra kjøkkenent, og når han hører navnet sitt bli nevnt, blir han stående helt stille for å lytte. 

_ “Isak ja? Han er egentlig veldig snill, smart, ålreit og hyggelig altså. Bare litt temperamentsfull, kan være litt gretten om han er trøtt, sulten eller verden går litt mye mot ham.” _

Hva faen, Eskild?

Hvem er det han prater med. 

_ “Han er litt kjekk.” _

Den andre stemmen er betydelig mørkere enn Eskilds. 

De snakker om ham.

_ “Han er en pen mann, helt enig, som sagt, litt mye temperament. Men sjelden vondt ment, egentlig. Og han...ja...nei, jeg skal ikke si noe mer.” _

Isak vet ikke om han skal stå rolig, eller om han skal gå videre. Han smiler faktisk litt av Eskilds ord, selv om det er flaut og selv om det irriterer ham at Eskild sier sånne ting til en han ikke vet hvem er.

_ “Er han singel?” _

Ordene til den mørke stemmen drar i noen strenger inni ham som han ikke visste han hadde. Han er så nysgjerrig på hvem det er. Hvem det er Eskild sitter og prater om ham med. 

_ “Smertefullt singel, vil jeg si. Han trenger..…” _

Isak skal til å rope noe til Eskild, men gjør det selvfølgelig ikke og han hører ikke alt hva Eskild sier at han trenger heller. Kanskje like greit.

_ “Kult. Tror du….” _

Han skulle ønske han kunne hørt alt nå, men gjør det ikke, for stemmene har dempet seg, og det er helt umulig å skille ut ordene, han hører bare mumlingen fra kjøkkenet. 

Isak blir brått usikker på hva han skal gjøre. Han må jo gå inn til slutt, men skal han gå inn nå, uten å gi lyd, uten å gi dem et varsel om at han kommer? Eller? Han snur seg langsomt i gangen, åpner døren forsiktig og går ut i trapperommet igjen. Puster. Teller til ti. 

Hvem er den mannen med den mørke stemmen? 

Så slår det ned i ham. 

Kanskje det er…..? 

Nei, det kan ikke være det. Ikke ham? 

Han kjenner at rødmen er på vei opp i ansiktet. Han puster igjen. Trekker pusten og slipper den ut rolig, ti ganger gjør han det før han får puls og forhåpentligvis ansiktsfarge under kontroll. Så river han opp døren, prøver å lage så mye bråk som han klarer, sparker av seg skoene og roper halvhøyt inn i leiligheten, “Eskild?”

Stemmen fra kjøkkenet svarer han blidt. “Jeg er på kjøkkenet, Isak. Fikk du tak i shampo?”

“Jada!” Han later som ingenting, går videre inn i leiligheten, runder døråpningen inn til kjøkkenet og blir stående og stirre. Litt på Eskild, men mest på mannen som sitter ved kjøkkenbordet sammen med ham. 

Det er han. 

Kaffemannen. 

Eller nå er det vel heller sykkelmannen.

  


Mannen smiler mot Isak. “Hei!”

“Hei.” Isak går med langsomme skritt inn i rommet, går nesten bort til kjøkkenbenken, hører selv at stemmen er kort.

Det er han liksom. 

“Even kom for å hente kvitteringen for sykkelen. Jeg ba ham på kaffe jeg.” Eskild smiler blidt der han sitter, fortsatt bare med håndkleet rundt livet. 

“Det gjorde du. Pynta deg og, ser jeg.” Isak er kort, nikker mot håndkleet og Even trekker på skuldrene mens Isak fortsetter. “Kvitteringen ligger på bordet, du kunne bare gitt den til ham. Her er shampoen din.”

Eskild ser mot mannen som tydeligvis heter Even uten å bry seg om verken shampo eller kvittering. “Du må bare unnskylde Isak. Han måtte ut å kjøpe shampo til moi, da ble han litt gretten igjen. Han var egentlig ganske blid etter at du var her tidligere i dag, skjønner du..." Eskild trekker pusten, men vier ikke Isak et eneste blikk. "Dessuten er han litt stresset om dagen, har en krasjet PC og en oppgave å levere. Det blir nok bedre nå, når du har kjøpt sykkelen hans og han har fått penger til ny PC. Enda bedre blir det når PCen kommer hit..” Eskild lener seg litt fram, legger underarmene på bordet og ser på Even. “Han er egentlig en snill gutt altså. Eller mann da.”

“Eskild!” Isak blir helt matt av Eskilds ord, freser mellom tennene. “Jeg står her altså!”

Eskild ser oppgitt på ham. “Ja, jeg vet det. Men du må jo tåle at jeg snakker med Even.”

“Men…” Isak ser fra Eskild til Even og tilbake til Eskild igjen. 

Even løfter kaffekoppen og nikker. “Veldig god kaffe da. Skjønner at du også er veldig glad i kaffe?”

“Eh, ja. Mest glad i å drikke den da. Er ikke så fan av å ha den på klærne.”

Even begynner å le 

Han ler faktisk av det Isak sa, og det kribler plutselig sånn forsiktig i magen hans når Even ser på ham. 

For mannen er jo kjekk, ingenting å si på det. Og den klukkende latteren som triller fram, helt fra magen og ut mellom de fyldige, pene leppene, den kunne nesten gitt ham gåsehud. 

Men bare nesten. 

Det er jo ikke derfor huden nupper seg, det er jo litt kjølig i leilighten, og det var ganske så kaldt ute, det blåste faktisk litt også. Skikkelig sur vind. 

Eskild reiser seg brått, napper shampoen som Isak fortsatt holder ut av hånden hans og svinser over gulvet. “Men jeg får dusje jeg. Har en date om ikke lenge. Må lukte godt. Være ren. Håper at…”

“Eskild!” Isak avbryter ham. “Vi trenger ikke vite!”

“Neinei… so-o-rry!” Eskild trekker på skuldrene. “Men lag deg en kaffe da, Isak, du trenger det. Så kan du holde Even med selskap. Han kan vel få drikke opp kaffen sin før du sparker ham ut.”

Isak stirrer på Eskild som hever øyenbrynene mot ham, og Isak nikker mens han sukker. “Jada!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det hjalp jo på humøret med mat, kaffe og penger på konto, selv om Eskild kanskje ikke hjelper til sååå mye.... 
> 
> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel! ❤❤
> 
> Har dere noen tanker om dette, kjør på, jeg er klar! ❤❤


	4. Kaffe og PC

Det blir helt stille i kjøkkenet når Eskild går på badet. Isak hører at dusjen blir skrudd på, hører Eskilds lave synging gjennom lyden av vannet som bruser i rørene. Han setter koppen sin i kaffemaskinen og trykker på. Duringen, først fra kverna og etterpå bryggingen av kaffen, overdøver en stund både lydene fra badet og delvis tankene hans. Han kvepper litt når lyden stoppen og koppen er full, samler seg så godt han kan, bærer den fulle kaffekoppen bort til bordet og setter seg ned. Han klarer nok en kaffekopp med Even.

Skal faktisk være hyggelig også. 

“Ja, her er kvitteringen.” Han skyver papiret bort til Even. 

“Åh, ja, takk.” Even ser på ham når han bretter arket sammen og putter det i baklommen.

Det er noe i det blikket som Isak tenker at han kanskje liker, men han er ikke sikker på om han vil innrømme det. Det er tross alt mannen som nesten ødela hele dagen hans, selv om han på en måte også reddet den, når han kjøpte sykkelen. Det er jo en tanke verdt å ta med seg.

“Trodde dere var sammen jeg.” Det er Even som bryter stillheten for andre gang. 

“Hæ? Eskild og meg?” Isak begynner å le. 

“Ja? Han var jo med deg tidligere i dag, ja - når det med kaffen… eh… ja…. og han kom ned da jeg kjøpte sykkelen, og han åpnet døren da jeg kom i sted, men etter…..”

Isak rister kraftig på hodet og avbryter Even. “Neinei. Aldri. Vi deler bare leilighet. For et par år siden bodde det to jenter her også, men de har flyttet sammen med kjærestene, så nå er det bare Eskild og meg. Stor plass, et ekstra soverom, vi deler på utgifter, også er vi for late til å flytte.”

“Fett det da. Bo med en kompis?” Tonefallet til Even svinger opp på slutten, tydelig at han er litt usikker. 

“Jada. Det er fett. Eskild kan bli litt ivrig noen ganger da, for å si det pent. Han har liksom ikke alle de samme sperrene, eller kanskje heller filtrene, som jeg har da.”

“Nei?” 

“Nei, han deler kanskje litt vel mye om enkelte ting jeg mener man bør holde for seg selv. Selv om jeg ikke er redd for å si fra om ting da.” 

Even ler. “Du, det har jeg skjønt allerede.” 

“Å?” Isak er usikker på hvilke av de to tingene Even har skjønt.

“Ja, nei... det var bare noe Eskild sa i sted.” Even ser i bordplaten, løfter koppen og tar en slurk av, og det han sier gjør Isak sykt nysgjerrig på hva Eskild har sagt, men han spør ikke, mumler bare et “okey” før han også tar en slurk av sin kopp. 

“Men har du funnet ut hvilken PC du skal kjøpe eller?” Even ser på ham igjen, øynene er veldig blå. Så blå at Isak blir litt satt ut egentlig når han ser i dem. 

Og hvorfor spør han om det egentlig?

“Nei, eller jo egentlig så har jeg det. Jeg har kikket på ganske mange og har funnet en jeg som jeg tror blir bra.” 

“Jeg….” Even ser plutselig litt usikker ut, blikket virrer litt og han flytter seg på stolen. “Ehm… fatter’n jobber med data, har egen butikk der de driver med både salg og reparasjon, jeg kan sikkert spørre ham om han kan skaffe en til deg, til en rimelig pris, om du har bestemt deg for hvilken type du skal ha?”

Isak ser på ham. Gransker ansiktet hans. Øynene til Even er store, spørrende, og han ser plutselig veldig usikker ut, ser ut som han er redd for at Isak skal fyke opp og bite hodet av ham, og det er kanskje ikke så rart. Han blir plutselig litt mykere, både i kroppen og stemmen. “Kan du det, eller han da?” Isak slipper ordene ut uten å tenke mer. 

“Ja?” Even tar en ny slurk av kaffen sin, fingrene trommer litt mot hanken når koppen står på bordet igjen og han biter seg raskt i underleppen før han fortsetter. “Han fikser det i løpet av kort tid altså, om han har riktig PC inne kan du kanskje få den allerede i morgen.”

“Du kødder? I morgen?”

Even nikker. “Eller mandag.”

Isak kjenner han blir ivrig. Om han kan spare noen kroner på å la Even fikse PC til ham, og få den allerede i morgen, eller mandag, så kan han nesten ikke si nei. “Det hadde jo vært dritfett. Det er ikke akkurat som jeg har flust med cash.” 

“Nei, jeg skjønner jo det, når du må selge sykkelen din liksom.”

“Jeg brukte den ikke så mye da.” Isak blir litt flau over seg selv. “Dumt å la den stå nede i kjelleren å støve ned når noen andre kan bruke den.”

“Jo, men likevel. Kjedelig å måtte snu og vende på hver krone.”

“Ja.” Isak sukker og stirrer ut i luften. Det hadde vært fett om han hadde hatt litt bedre råd, eller i det minste kunne spurt pappa om hjelp uten enten å stå skolerett eller krype på knærne, en av to liksom, ingen mellomting. Han klarer seg jo, det er ikke det. Lønna fra jobben han har ved siden av studiene dekker det han trenger av nødvendigheter. Det er bare ikke rom til så mye ekstra. Som ny PC.

Even reiser seg. “Kan du ikke sende meg info om PCen du vil ha da, så sjekker jeg med fatter. Jeg må nesten stikke nå.” Han griper kvitteringen for sykkelen og nikker mot kaffekoppen. “Tusen takk for kaffen!”

Isak nikker, reiser seg han også. “Jeg sender deg melding jeg. Hvis du er helt sikker på at det er ok.”

“Det er det.” Even går ut av kjøkkenet og ut i gangen. 

Isak følger etter. Legger merke til ryggtavlen til Even, den er ikke så bred, men den ser sterk ut, han kan faktisk se musklene i skuldrene og overarmene hans gjennom den trange t-skjorten han har på. Rumpa er heller ikke dum å se på, den er lekkert innpakket i tettsittende jeans. Isak tar seg selv i å smile. 

Even snur seg og ser på ham. Ser ham rett inn i øynene og det føles nesten som å bli tatt på fersken. “Vi snakkes da, Isak!”

“Jah… vi snakkes.” Isak nikker. Han smiler fortsatt. Kjenner det i kjeven. Kjenner også at han blir varm i kinnene av Evens blikk, og ansiktet til Even lyser opp i et nydelig smil. “Hadet!”

“Hadet.” Isak ser han forsvinne ut av døren, og hører skrittene ned trappen før han slipper ut et langt pust. 

Even er jo skikkelig grei.

Og kjekk. 

Noe så innmari. 

Faen. 

Han går ut på kjøkkenet igjen og stiller seg foran kjøkkenvinduet for kanskje å få et glimt av Even når han drar. Han skvetter sikkert en halvmeter oppi luften når han hører kremting bak seg, snur seg brått rundt og ser Eskild som knekker sammen av latter. 

Isak ser på at han ler seg ferdig, retter seg opp og gnir seg i øynene. Han har pyntet seg i sedvanlig Eskild stil. Grå, tettsittende, glinsende skinnaktig bukse, singlett som glitrer i paljetter, spisse boots, svart skinnjakke og en øredobb. 

“Hvordan gikk det med kaffedaten med Even?” Eskild hever øyenbrynene mot ham.

“Hæ?” Isak mister haka. 

“Ja, fikk du pratet med Even da?” Eskild rister på hodet. 

“Jada. Jeg var hyggelig også. Tenk.”

“What? Var du hyggelig?”

“Tenk! Jeg kan faktisk være hyggelig med folk også. Særlig folk som ikke maser og sier at jeg trenger pikk.” Isak går mot døråpningen der Eskild står, dulter ham lett i armen og går videre ut i stuen, men snur seg brått. “Forresten, hva sa du egentlig til Even før jeg kom?”

“Hæ? Moi? Ingenting, overhodet ingenting.”

“Særlig.” Isak tar et skritt mot ham. “Du sa noe om meg?”

“Neinei, eller…” Eskild nøler, ser på ham og synker litt sammen. “Jeg fikk kanskje nevnt at du var litt grumpy noen ganger da, ikke at han trengte den informasjonen, men så nevnte jeg kanskje i forbifarten at du er singel...… og…”

“Og hva da, Eskild?” 

“Ikke noe spesielt.” 

Isak bare ser på ham og går ut i stuen. Men om Isak trodde Eskild var ferdig med Evenpraten og kom til å gi seg, så tok han i alle fall feil. Og han trodde vel egentlig ikke det, spesielt ikke ettersom Eskild følger etter ham ut i stuen, dumper ned i sofaen foran ham og ser på ham med en litt oppgitt mine. “Isak. Seriøst. Han er dritkjekk, han er hyggelig, han er mest sannsynlig keen på deg, han er definitivt din type….”

“Min type? Hvordan da?” Isak setter øynene i Eskild.

“Så du på ham eller?”

“Ja?” Isak smalner øynene litt. 

“Ja?” Eskild smalner øynene tilbake mot ham og rekker tunge. “Han er høyere enn deg, han har blå øyne, du så dem eller, de er knallblå, han har den deilige rumpa, oh la la, han har et nydelig smil, og på toppen - din favoritt - halvveis langt hår som du kan grave fingrene dine inn i. Sånn som du har sagt at du digger når noen suger deg.”

Isak snapper etter pusten. “Det har jeg ALDRI sagt Eskild.” 

“Har ikke du sagt at du digger sånn halvlangt hår? Guttelangt som du kaller det.”

Isak tenker kjapt etter om han faktisk har sagt det, og han må vel innrømme at han kanskje har sagt noe av det. Ikke det med sugingen, eller gutttelangt - det er Eskilds ord - men det andre, at han digger høye gutter med litt halvlangt hår. Og blå øyne. 

“So what om han fyller alle kriterier, det vil jo ikke si at jeg liker ham eller noe. Jeg har sett ham to ganger liksom!”

“Tre.” Eskild nikker. 

“Hæ?”

“Du har sett ham tre ganger. Da han dyttet deg så du tømte kaffe på deg, da han kjøpte sykkelen, og nå, da han hentet kvitteringen. Alle gode ting er tre, vettu Isak!”

Eskild reiser seg brått og går inn på rommet sitt. Etterlater Isak alene i stuen. Han dumper ned i sofaen der varmen fra Eskilds kropp fortsatt sitter igjen. Og der han blir sittende å stirre foran seg. 

Litt forvirret, litt usikker og fortsatt litt irritert. 

Det siste på Eskild. 

Fordi det er så irriterende at han har rett. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen tusen takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. ❤❤
> 
> Spent på hva dere tenker nå! ❤


	5. Drøm og youtube

Han bruker lang tid på å formulere en melding til Even. Han kan jo ikke bare sende en link uten noe mer liksom. Eller kan og kan. Han kan jo det, men vil vel egentlig ikke. 

Etter å ha skrevet og slettet sikkert ti ganger er Isak fornøyd og sender meldingen mens han lukker øynene. 

Akkurat som det skal gjøre meldingen bedre eller noe. 

** _“Hei! Kult av deg å snakke med faren din for å hjelpe meg. Skikkelig kult, særlig ettersom jeg ikke har vært verdens hyggeligste. Sorry ass, dårlig dag. Sender en link til PCen jeg tenker på. Tusen takk, igjen. Isak.”_ **

Han leser meldingen igjen når han omsider lukker opp øynene. Var det litt mye kanskje? _ Kult _ og _ skikkelig kult _ liksom, Isak gir seg selv en klask i pannen. Men samtidig, det er jo sant, han syns det er skikkelig kult av Even, og Isak har jo innsett at han ikke akkurat var verdens hyggeligste mot Even tidligere i dag.

Og ordene han hørte da han sto og lyttet på Eskild og Even fra gangen da han kom fra butikken, de klinger fortsatt i hodet hans og gjør noe med ham. 

Det er jo ingen tvil om at Even er en av de kjekkeste han har sett, uten tvil liksom, og selv om han fortsatt kjenner på irritasjonen når han stryker seg over lårene og det fortsatt svir litt, så klarer han ikke i samme øyeblikk å la være å tenke på de blå øynene som så på ham over kjøkkenbordet bare for litt siden. 

Blå øyne til å drukne i. 

Og et smil som får magen til å ta salto. 

På en god måte. 

Isak sukker, legger seg ned på sengen og lukker øynene. Han forventer ikke å få svar fra Even nå, og egentlig burde han bare pusse tennene og legge seg, selv om det er fredagskveld og selv om det ikke er sent. Underskuddet på søvn den siste tiden tærer på, det er sikkert en av grunnene til at han har vært så himla irritert i dag. Det, og at han ikke har matlyst, selv om han i dag faktisk har spist. Og kanskje han kan få sove nå, når han har solgt sykkelen og vet at PC-problemet er løst? Han vet jo nå at han kommer til å få ny i løpet av kort tid. Til og med i god tid før oppgaven skal leveres. 

Øyelokkene blir bare tyngre og tyngre når han ligger der og tenker på Even ved kjøkkenbordet i sted, Even som slengte det lange beinet sitt med den største letthet over sykkelsetet da han syklet avgårde etter han hadde kjøpt sykkelen, Even som sto med det tristeste ansiktet Isak noensinne har sett utenfor lesesalen tidligere i dag. 

Han forsvinner langsomt inn i søvnen, glir bortover på en myk sky av tusenlapper og tomme kaffekopper. Et par stramme jeans og en blå jeansjakke svever forbi ham sammen med shampo og Eskild med håndkle rundt livet. Etterfulgt av en ny PC med rabattkode, hans egne bukser og hettegenser som henger til tørk på en tørkesnor ute i bakgården mens solen skinner og en svak bris blåser lett i håret hans. Vinden blåser i Evens hår også, sånn at det danser litt lekent rundt hodet hans, helt til Even stryker hånden over hodet sitt, rufser litt i håret og hvisker _ du liker litt guttelangt hår du Isak? _inn i øret hans.

Det går et rykk gjennom Isak når han våkner. Den absurde drømmen gjør ham litt desorientert, men han snur på hodet og griper telefonen. Får den på og myser mot tallene som lyser mot ham. 

Halv fem. 

Det vil si at han har sovet i nesten syv timer. Han blir overrasket, for det kjennes ikke ut som mer enn ti-tjue minutter. Og halv fem? Det er jo natt enda, det er liksom helt uaktuelt å stå opp nå. 

Han kommer brått på klærne i vaskemaskinen. Sukker oppgitt når han tenker på at de har ligget der alt for lenge, det kommer sikkert til å stinke surt av dem når han tar dem ut senere. 

Han kikker på telefonen igjen og legger merke til meldingsikonet som lyser mot ham fra skjermen. 

Kanskje det er Even som har svart? 

Isak åpner meldingen, og det som han tror, eller håper?

En melding, eller faktisk to, fra Even.

Han svarte faktisk ikke veldig lenge etter at Isak sendte sin melding, men når svaret kom, var Isak allerede langt inne i drømmelandet. 

_ “Hei Isak! Fatter’n sier han kan ordne det. Og ikke tenk på det andre, skjønner du ble frustrert av å få kaffe over hele deg. Bare hyggelig å kunne hjelpe! Mulig du kan komme og hente PCen allerede i morgen, eller på mandag."_

Den andre meldingen er kortere. 

_"Hva sier du hvis jeg spør om vi kan ta en kaffe en dag? Kanskje i morgen? Even.” _

Kaffe?

Ja, hva sier han egentlig til kaffe en dag?

Eller i morgen? 

Det som faktisk er i dag, når han tenker seg om. 

Han legger telefonen på brystet og stirrer i taket. Hva har han egentlig å tape? Ikke mye, sånn rundt regnet ingenting. Even har jo gitt et over middels godt inntrykk sånn bortsett fra å gå og lese på mobilen når han er ute blant folk da, og han er jo ikke vond å se på, så uansett hva som skjer mer enn en kaffe, om det i hele tatt skjer mer, så er det jo hyggelig. Isak skjønner egentlig ikke at Even inviterer ham en gang sånn som han har oppført seg, men det er vel uvesentlig når Even faktisk gjør det. 

Er det ikke? 

Isak svarer, selv om klokka fortsatt viser natt.

** _“Kaffe er aldri feil Når da?”_ **

Han legger telefonen på nattbordet igjen, tenker at han helt sikkert ikke får svar før senere uansett, hvem leser meldinger på denne tiden av døgnet liksom, utenom han selv da. Han reiser seg opp, går på badet, pusser tennene og kler av seg, tusler tilbake til soverommet, kryper under dyna igjen, og lukker øynene. 

Men nå er det jo helt umulig å få sove. 

Ingenting hjelper. Han ligger og vrir på seg, prøver alle mulige sovestillinger, teller sauer, tenker på kjedelige filmer, tenker på morsomme filmer, prøver å se på kvisthullene i taket og telle dem, prøver å telle baklengs fra 200, men ingenting hjelper. I hodet kverner nemlig tankene rundt alt som skjedde i går.

Isak griper mobilen igjen, scroller gjennom Insta og Face, trykker seg gjennom en endeløs serie av storyer på Snap, men blir ikke søvnigere av det. Heller motsatt. Han åpner Vipps appen, ser på navnet som lyser øverst mot ham, og smiler for seg selv. 

** _ Even Bech Næsheim Vippset deg 3000 kr. _ **

Even Bech Næsheim. 

Isak ler oppgitt av seg selv når han kommer på at han ikke la merke til navnet hans da han fikk pengene ute i bakgården, blir litt flau av det, men ingen vet, så han trenger ikke si det, ikke tenke på det en gang.

Han åpner Facebook igjen, skriver hele navnet til Even i søkefeltet, men ingen match kommer opp. Prøver Insta. Ingenting. Snap, ingenting. 

Google kanskje? Står det noe om Even der. Ingen kan vel eksistere uten et eneste spor ute på det store internettet? 

Det er virkelig ikke mye som kommer opp, men noe fanger oppmerksomheten hans når han scroller nedover siden. 

En lenke til en youtube video. 

Isak trykker seg inn på den og hører rytmen fra en sang han har hørt før sive ut av telefonen. Det er _ “The world is yours” _ med Nas. Men det er ikke musikken som fanger oppmerksomheten, det gjør derimot ansiktet til Even som plutselig fyller skjermen. En ung Even. Ut fra teksten som kommer over skjermen skjønner Isak at dette er en film fra videregående. Even som forteller om et filmprosjekt han holder på med, med Sarah Palin, Putin og noen kattunger som dør av aids. Det er det han får med seg, for han er alt for opptatt av å se på ansiktet til Even. Ser på smilet hans, ser på øynene hans, ser på den litt yngre versjonen av den mannen han traff tre ganger i går.

Han spiller av videoen en gang til. Og enda en gang. Prøver en bitteliten stund å ignorere den lille kriblingen han får i magen, men forsøket er så halvhjertet at det kan karakteriseres som bortkastet, spesielt når han kjenner at han smiler mot skjermen hver gang Even smiler mot kameraet, når han kaster på hodet, når han ler.... Isak vet akkurat hva Even sier gjennom hele videoen, så han kan bare fokusere på å se når han spiller av videoen for sjette og sjuende gang. 

Klokka er over seks når han slår av videoen. Han blir litt flau over seg selv, drar seg ut av sengen og inn på badet. Det finnes ikke et trøtt fiber i kroppen hans nå, så han kan like gjerne stå opp, begynne dagen. Kanskje lese litt, skrive litt på oppgaven om han klarer å sparke i gang den lånte PCen. 

Det blir ikke akkurat som han tenkte, for i det han går ut av badet og inn på kjøkkenet, tikker det inn en melding. 

Fra Sana. 

_ “Hei! Gidder du å lese gjennom de fire siste sidene jeg har skrevet i natt? Jeg har lest oppgaven din, den er bra. Men du mangler grafene og illustrasjonene. Og litt mer i slutten av del to, der var det litt tynt. Del tre vet jeg du jobber med nå.” _

Isak smiler av meldingen. Sana ass. _ Den er bra. _ Ikke noe mer, men han vet at når Sana sier den er bra, så er den ganske mye mer enn bra. Han skriver en kjapp melding tilbake. 

** _“Bare send den over, ser gjerne på den. Jeg vet om del to. Og jeg skal legge inn grafer og alt sånt, bare jeg får den nye PCen faren til Even skal fikse til meg.”_ **

Skriveboblen popper opp, men det kommer ingen melding. Han rekker å lage seg kaffe og sette seg ned ved bordet igjen før telefonen plinger. 

_ “Faren til Even? Hvem er Even?” _

Isak skjønner ikke helt at hun brukte så lang tid på å skrive de seks ordene, og ler for seg selv av det mens han svarer.

** _“Even er en dude som kjøpte sykkelen min i går. Faren hans jobber visst med data, og da jeg sa at jeg skulle bruke pengene jeg fikk for sykkelen til å kjøpe ny PC, tilbød han seg å spørre faren sin om han kunne skaffe en litt billigere.”_ **

_ “Sånn helt ut av det blå?” _

Isak kan nesten se Sanas granskende blikk på seg gjennom telefonen.

** _“Ja.”_ **

Isak tenkte ikke noe over det i går, men nå, når Sana skriver det, så er det kanskje litt rart at en random fyr gjør det. Meldingen fra Sana kommer kjapt.

_ “Hva heter han mer enn Even?” _

Isak trenger ikke å sjekke Vippsen en gang for å huske det. Navnet har brent seg fast. 

** _“Bech Næsheim. Åssen det?”_ **

Han venter en stund på svar, men får ikke noe, så han åpner PCen og drikker opp kaffen mens han venter på at dokumentet fra Sana langsomt lastes ned. Han puster tungt inn og ut og lurer på hvordan i all verden mammaen til Jonas orker å jobbe på denne PCen til vanlig. 

Etter å ha bestått tålmodighetsprøven, får han jobbet litt, både med Sanas oppgave og sin egen. Leiligheten er helt stille, han er tydeligvis hjemme alene, noe som betyr at daten til Eskild ble vellykket i går. Isak smiler for seg selv og tenker at Eskild fortjener å finne en snart, det kan bli godt for dem begge.

Han er på tredje kaffekoppen og kjenner at litt mat kanskje hadde vært på sin plass når det plinger i telefonen igjen. Han regner med det er Sana, og kjenner faktisk at han smiler litt ekstra når han ser at det er Even. 

_ “Hva med i dag? 12 på Starbucks i Torggata?” _

Starbucks, tenker Isak. Hva er galt med Kaffebrenneriet? Men han gidder av en eller annen grunn ikke å si det. 

** _“Jeg er med. Ses der!”_ **

_ “Kult!” _

_ “👍” _

Ordene på PC-skjermen hopper fra linje til linje, han klarer ikke å fokusere lenger. Det er sikkert det at han er sulten. Han har jo tross alt vært våken siden halv fem, og ikke fått i seg annet enn kaffe enda. Han reiser seg og drar fram knekkebrød fra skapet med tørrvarer i det han kommer på at kjøleskapet fortsatt er like tomt som i går, eller egentlig tommere. For nå er ikke osteskalken der heller. Han må seriøst huske å handle i dag. 

Etter han har drukket kaffe med Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle de fine kommentarene på forrige kapittel! ❤❤
> 
> En innholdsrik natt og tidlig morgen for Isak. 
> 
> Spent på om dere har noen tanker om dette kapittelet! ❤❤


	6. Starbucks

Skrittene er langsomme når han går mot inngangen til Starbucks på hjørnet mellom Torggata og Bernt Ankers gate. Dørene er brune, doble, med glass, og han tenker allerede nå på om han skal dytte eller dra. Det er så flaut å dytte hvis man skal dra, eller stå og dra i døren om man skal dytte. 

Problemet løser seg av seg selv når en jente kommer ut i det han skal til å ta tak, og han smetter bare inn. 

Lukten av kaffe og søt bakst slår mot ham når han kommer inn. Han ser seg kjapt rundt, men ser ikke Even og gløtter på klokken. Den er faktisk ikke mer enn ti på tolv, så han trenger ikke bli irritert enda, tenker han, og smiler litt av seg selv. 

Han setter seg ved vinduet, tenker tilbake på hvor irritert han var i går. Alt det har liksom glidd av ham i løpet av natten. Han kjenner ingenting av den murrende klumpen i magen, den stadig høye pulsen eller trangen til å bruke høy stemme mot noen. Kanskje er det søvnen han fikk i natt som gjør det? Kanskje er det at han har husket å spise? Kanskje er det at han har fått solgt sykkelen og vet at han kan kjøpe PC? 

Eller kanskje det er noe helt annet?

Nå er spørsmålet om han skal kjøpe seg en kaffe med en gang, eller om han skal vente på Even? Han vet ikke helt, kikker seg rundt og tenker på de tre knekkebrødene uten pålegg han spiste til frokost, de mettet ikke så mye. Blikket lander på kakene og de andre bakevarene som ligger der og frister bak glasset, og han går for en bagel med smøreost. Den er litt dyr, men ser sykt god ut og han tillater seg å feire sykkelsalget med akkurat den bagelen. 

I det han betaler og griper tallerkenen, går det i døren og Even kommer inn. Han ser mot Isak, blikkene deres møtes, og ansiktet til Even lyser opp når han går med lange skritt over gulvet mot ham. 

“Hei!” Han ser litt nervøs ut, og Isak puster ut. Godt det ikke bare er han. Ikke det at han egentlig har noen grunn til å være nervøs da, de skal jo bare ta en kaffe. 

“Hei. Jeg kjøpte meg noe å spise jeg. Var litt dårlig med frokost hjemme.”

“Mm.” Even nikker, ser mot disken og tilbake på Isak. “Hva tok du?”

“Bagel med smøreost.” 

Even nikker og går mot disken og Isak hører han bestiller det samme som ham. “Isak?” Stemmen til Even treffer ham og han snur seg. “Skal du ikke ha kaffe?”

“Ehm, jo, men…” 

“Da kjøper jeg en til deg også. Svart?”

Isak nikker og blir med et litt flau. Han vet ikke helt hvorfor, men han kjenner godt på varmen i kinnene, i hele seg egentlig. Like varm nå som han var i går, men irritasjonen er fortsatt blåst bort, det er ikke den som gjør ham varm nå lengre.

Even kommer bort til ham med kaffekoppene, går tilbake og henter bagelen, før han setter seg ned ved siden av ham.

Isak tenker at det første han må gjøre, er å hoppe i det og beklage sin egen oppførsel i går først som sist. Ikke det at han er nødt til det, men han kjenner at det er riktig. For han skjønner jo selv at han var litt vel hissig og urettferdig. En innrømmelse han aldri i verden kommer til å snakke om til Eskild. 

“Ehm, du? Jeg… ehm… jeg må bare si sorry for i går ass.”

“Hm?” Even snur seg og ser på ham. “Hva da?”

“For at jeg brølte til deg da du dulta borti meg, for at jeg snerra til deg da du kom og ville se på sykkelen. Jeg… ehm.. jeg hadde en skikkelig dårlig dag i går….. crappy grunn egentlig, men ja….Unnskyld.”

Even ser på ham, litt alvorlig. “Åssen dårlig dag da?”

Isak puster ut mens han rister på hodet. “Nei, har egentlig hatt mange dårlige dager, nesten uker, på rad. Jeg har sovet dårlig, lite matlyst så jeg har spist alt for lite, stresset, hatt så mye å tenke på, spesielt når jeg trengte de pengene til ny PC liksom, det var så mye som ikke gikk min vei, men det var ikke riktig å la det går ut over deg da.” Isak ser raskt opp på Even før han ser ned på bagelen.

“Skjønner det, går fint altså. Det er jo ikke så rart at du ble irritert over den kaffen da, det var jo min skyld, jeg dyttet deg.... men… ja, jeg skjønte kanskje ikke helt greia når du var så irritert da jeg skulle kjøpe sykkelen…?”

“Nei, det var… først ble jeg jo bare veldig overrasket når det var du som kom liksom. Først dytte meg og så kjøpe sykkelen liksom… ja, også var det en sånn fyr som var der dagen før, han bare disset både sykkelen og meg liksom, jeg var vel litt på vakt tror jeg." Isak trekker pusten og ser på Even. "Og da du var ute og prøvde den, så kom Eskild og sa at jeg var naiv og dum som lot deg prøve sykkelen, at du kunne jo stukket av med den.”

“Hæ?” Even ser på ham med store øyne. 

Isak løfter hånden og peker på seg selv. “Jeg trodde ikke det altså. Det var Eskild som sa det, at telefonen jeg passet på kunne vært stjålet.” Isak kikker ut i luften. “Og da blusset liksom alt litt opp igjen.”

Han ser at Even nikker i sidesynet. “Eskild hadde jo et godt poeng. Jeg kunne jo vært kjeltring.” 

“Men det var du ikke, og du fortjener en unnskyldning," Isak ser på ham, ser inn i øynene hans, "Unnskyld!”

“Det går veldig bra!” Even dulter ham i skulderen. “Men du, nå prater vi om noe annet, drikker kaffe og spiser digg bagel.”

“Funker for meg.” Isak tar en slurk av kaffen før han griper rundt bagelen og tar en stor bit. 

“Men du?” Isak kommer på chatten han hadde med Sana, og må bare spørre så han tygger raskt. “Hva sa du egentlig til faren din, om den PCen mener jeg?”

Even ser på ham, tygger langsomt før han svarer. “Jeg… jeg sa bare at PCen til en av kompisene mine hadde krasjet og at han hadde litt dårlig med cash, om det var noe mulighet til å hjelpe ham.” Blikket til Even virrer litt, han virker brått litt usikker. 

“Og da var det greit?”

“Mm.” Even nikker. “Han er veldig ålreit med studenter, vet at det ikke er så lett økonomisk, så han bare fikser sånt.”

“Kult av ham!” Isak nikker, ser at Even fortsatt virrer litt med blikket, vet ikke helt hvordan han skal tolke det, og vet heller ikke hva han skal si.

“Han skulle sende deg en melding om når du kan hente den. Ja…” Even trekker brått pusten og ser i bordet, “...jeg gav ham navnet og telefonnummeret ditt da. Håper det var ok?”

“Jada,” Isak kjenner at han blir litt skuffet egentlig, hadde håpet PC-handelen kunne foregått via Even, “det går helt fint. Og om jeg ikke får noe beskjed, så har jeg jo ditt nummer.” Han dulter borti skulderen hans og Even ser på ham med store øyne før han begynner å le. 

“Det er sant, det har du.” Han nikker mens han smiler bredt.

Praten går over på helt andre temaer og flyter lett. Det er liksom ikke noen sak å prate med Even, og Isak blir litt overrasket over hvor lett det er å fortelle ham om seg selv og hvor mye Even også deler fra sitt liv. Kaffekoppene blir fylt og praten går innom både studier og privatliv, alt fra musikksmak til digg øl, filmer de har sett og utesteder de pleier å henge på. 

Isak holder på å knekke sammen av latter når Even forteller om da han sto foran et fullsatt auditorium for å holde et foredrag om filmeffekter fra filmens spede begynnelse til i dag, og oppdaget at han hadde tatt med feil minnepenn, han sto der med moren sin presentasjon på lerretet, foredraget hun skulle ha på Rikshospitalet om kjønnssykdommer. Det var liksom ikke det som slo best an hos filmstudentene. 

“Men oppdaget du det ikke før du åpnet presentasjonen?” Isak ser på ham, det bobler i magen og han klarer nesten ikke å snakke fordi han ler. 

“Nei, for mamma og jeg tenker nok ganske likt. Vi hadde et dokument på hver vår minnepenn. Og vi hadde kalt det det samme. _ Foredrag 21. juni _liksom, ja, det var ikke akkurat den datoen da, for da er det jo ferie, men du skjønner greia.” Even ser på ham. 

“Jeg skjønner greia.” Isak kjenner at han ikke klarer å stoppe å fnise, kan faktisk se for seg Even over middels stresset med foredrag om kjønnssykdommer på lerretet. Han trekker pusten dypt, klarer å samle seg før han tar den siste slurken av kaffen. “21. juni er forresten bursdagen min.” 

“Du kødder?” Evne ser på ham med store øyne. “Hva er oddsen for det liksom? Jeg tar bare en random dato fra hele året, har 365 dager å velge mellom, og så velger jeg bursdagen din for å fortelle en morsom og flau greie?”

“Ikke helt riktig at du har 365 dager å velge mellom da. Du hadde helt sikkert ikke valgt en dag i juli, ikke julaften, eller romjula…”

“Dust.” Even dytter ham i skulderen. 

Isak ser opp på ham, klarer ikke å la være, men fortsetter. “Ikke nyttårsaften, ikke 1. mai, ikke 17. mai…” han begynner å le igjen, mest av det oppgitte ansiktsuttrykket til Even, “ikke….”

“Jaja! Det holder.” Even putter en finger i siden på Isak og han knekker sammen over den, ler enda mer. 

“300 dager da, Mr. Knowitall!” Even slår ut med armene. 

“Hæ? Meg?” Isak tar seg til brystet og prøver å spille fornærmet, men klarer det ikke, for når han ser på ansiktet til Even som sprekker opp og han begynner å le han også, så må Isak bare le enda mer.

De trekker pusten begge to og klarer til slutt å stoppe og Isak blir sittende å se ut vinduet i det Even ser på klokka og kremter. “Men du… jeg.. ehm… jeg må nesten begynne å røre på meg jeg. Skal på middag hos bestemor klokka fire, og nå er den snart tre.”

“Tre?” Isak snur mobilen som har ligget på bordet foran dem med skjermen ned hele tiden. “Wow.”

“Ja, tiden flyr når man har det hyggelig, er det ikke det gamle folk sier.” Even hever øyenbrynen mot ham, og Isak kjenner igjen kriblingen i magen, den som har vokst seg gradvis større og større siden Even kom.

Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg kjenner ikke så mange gamle folk, men jeg har hatt det hyggelig altså. Veldig.”

“Jeg også.” Even nikker, de blå øynene ser på ham, det er noe varmt og fint i dem og et lite smil krøller seg i munnviken hans. 

De reiser seg og går ut på gaten der de stopper opp. Isak peker bortover Torggata. “Jeg skal denne veien.”

“Okey. Jeg må nesten ta den andre veien.” Even kaster hodet bakover.

Isak nikker, aner ikke hva han skal gjøre. Han har ikke lyst til å gå, men han kan jo ikke si det, og hvordan skal han få sagt at han gjerne vil treffe ham igjen? 

For Even gjør noe med ham, det er sikkert. Det er noe der, har vært det hele tiden mens de har pratet og drukket kaffe, og det er noe Isak vil ha mer av. Det er en sitrende følelse i hele kroppen, fra helt under foten, hele fotsålen prikker og er glovarm, og den følelsen ligger over hele ham, helt til øverst i hårfestet. 

“Men, kanskje vi ses da?” Isak tar et skritt tilbake, og Even nikker. 

“Jeg håper det.” Even ser kjapt ned før han ser Isak inn i øynene.

Isak nikker, snur seg halvveis og ser bortover Torggata og tilbake på Even. “Jeg og. Hadet da.”

“Ha det.” 

Isak tvinger føttene til å gå bortover Torggata, skrittene er seige, han har mest lyst til å snu igjen. Han har kanskje tatt ti skritt når han kjenner en hånd på skulderen sin. Han snur seg brått rundt, to hender ligger plutselig på hver sin side av ansiktet hans, og et par lepper ligger over hans. 

Han blir så overrasket at han blir bare stående med armene hengende rett ned og føttene er som limt fast til asfalten han står på. Etter noen sekunder, når han kjenner leppene til Even bevege seg mot hans, klarer han i det minste å bevege på munnen. Kysser Even tilbake, det bruser i hele ham, hjertet banker og han blir glovarm.

Kysset varer ikke lenge. Evens hender slipper ansiktet hans, og de blå øynene hans stirrer på ham. De er fylt av noe Isak ikke klarer å tolke. Glede? Lyst? Engstelse? Forelskelse? “Sorry, klarte ikke å la være. Har hatt lyst til å gjøre det siden… siden….” Han svelger. “Ja sorry.” Even stirrer på ham.

Isak blir stående å se på ham med åpen munn. Kjenner fortsatt leppene hans mot sine egne, kjenner på følelsen i magen, det bobler, det spreller som om det er et akvarium fullt av gullfisk der nede. Pulsen er høy og han strever litt for å trekker pusten. 

Før han rekker å si noe som helst, snur Even seg rundt og begynner å gå fra ham bortover gaten, Isak stirrer etter ham, skal til å løfte det ene beinet i det Even snur igjen, går raskt de ti skrittene tilbake til ham, kysser ham en gang til og ser på ham. “Du er jævlig deilig, Isak.” Han snur seg brått igjen og går med raske, lange skritt bort fra Isak som blir stående og se etter ham enda en gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel! ❤❤ Det er ordentlig stas å lese det dere skriver!
> 
> Mat, søvn, løste pengeproblemer og kaffedate, eller bare en kaffe da, - humøret til Isak er ganske mye bedre. 
> 
> Men hva skjer nå? 
> 
> Veldig spent på om dere har noen tanker om dette kapittelet altså!


	7. Guru

Isak står og stirrer ut i luften en stund før kroppen begynner å virke og han løper etter Even. Når han runder hjørnet Torggata og Bernt Ankers gate, kikker han til høyre, venstre, rett fram og snurrer rundt, men ingen høy, slank, hengslete skikkelse er å se. Even er sporløst forsvunnet. Isak går med raske skritt rundt og speider en stund, men til ingen nytte. Fortsatt ingen Even å se. 

Han drar fram telefonen og skal til å skrive en melding, men fingrene stivner. Han har ingen anelse om hva han kan skrive til en mann han bare så vidt kjenner og som han akkurat har kysset på åpen gate. Og ikke bare en gang, men to ganger. 

Og hvorfor stakk han bare? 

Noe må han bare skrive, og Isak taster inn en kort melding, _ “Du bare gikk?” _og trykker send. Telefonen havner i lommen igjen, og han snur og går hjemover mens han fortsatt kikker rundt seg for kanskje å få øye på ham, selv om han vet at det er høyst usannsynlig.

Fingrene stryker lett over leppene mens han går, han kan fortsatt kjenne følelsen av Evens lepper mot sine, kan fortsatt kjenne smaken av ham på tungen, kan fortsatt kjenne avtrykket av fingrene hans på ansiktet sitt. Fingrene glir fra leppene og over kinnet. Ønsket om å ville kjenne alt det igjen sprenger seg fram i ham når han går de siste skrittene mot porten inn til bygården. 

Det plinger i telefonen og han drar den opp, men det er ikke noe svar. Det er en melding om at meldingen ikke er levert, og på skjermen står det et varsel. 

_ Sett inn simkort_. 

Men faen da, han har da vel for helvete simkort i telefonen. 

Isak rister telefonen, banker den mot låret, akkurat som bevegelsene på magisk vis skal få den til å funke. Det skjer selvfølgelig ingenting. Han sukker høyt og stapper telefonen i lommen. Får fikse det når han kommer opp og finner den bindersgreia for å få ut simkortet. 

Inne i gangen sparker han av seg skoene og går inn i leiligheten. Han roper et svakt “hallo”, men får ikke noe svar. 

Heldigvis.

Han har slett ikke lyst til å snakke med Eskild nå. Vet ikke egentlig hva han har lyst til, om det i hele tatt er noe, men han er helt sikker på at å prate med Eskild akkurat nå ikke er det. For spørsmålene som kommer til å komme er han slett ikke klar til å svare på eller si noe om eller whatever. 

Etter litt leting finner han den binderstingen og får pirket ut simkortet. Han blåser litt på det og setter det inn igjen, lukker øynene når han slår på telefonen. 

Når han åpner øynene igjen og ser på skjermen, er det Ikke noe varsel om manglende simkort lenger og han puster ut.

Og det plinger. 

Kanskje det er Even?

Men det er ikke det. Det er nok et ukjent nummer. 

_ “Hei. PCen din er klar for henting mandag etter 1600. Takk for at du handler hos oss. Hilsen oss i Næsheim elektriske.” _

Pokker, tenker Isak, han skulle gjerne hatt den PCen i dag. Så sukker han tungt. Han innser at nå har han ingen alternativ grunn til å kontakte Even. Han kan ikke sende en melding å spørre om hvordan det går med PCen nå, skal han sende melding, må han på en eller annen måte nevne det som har hendt i dag. 

Isak kjenner at han blir rastløs av å tenke på det som skjedde. De fine samtalene på Starbucks, smilene de utvekslet og ikke minst kysset. 

Eller kyssene. 

Pekefingeren glir over leppene igjen, over kinnet, han kan fortsatt kjenne smaken av leppene til Even og følelsen av å ha dem mot sine. 

Og nå er det for sent å sende den meldingen han skrev ute på gaten, så han sletter den og blir sittende å stirre litt på den tomme meldingsboblen .

Isak ser i taket og puster ut så leppene lager lyd. Tenk om Even tror at han ikke likte å bli kysset? Tenk om Even ikke tør å ta kontakt igjen? Tenk om han angrer? Tenk om.... Han rister av seg tenk-om-tankene, legger fra seg telefonen og setter seg for å jobbe med oppgaven.

Konsentrasjonen er ikke-eksisterende, ordene er betydningsløse, det han leser gir verken sammenheng eller mening. Alt som kommer inn i hodet hans er trillende latter, bagels med smøreost, smil og lepper. Det er helt håpløst. Han har tatt opp telefonen igjen, fingrene hviler noen millimenter over tastaturet uten å skrive noe, han vil så gjerne skrive en melding, men aner ikke hva. For hva er vanlig å skrive etter et sånt kyss? Etter en halvtime legger han telefonen bort igjen, klapper sammen bøkene og bestemmer seg for å skifte til treningstøy for å ta seg en joggetur. Litt frisk luft og en god økt burde klare tankene.

Forhåpentligvis. 

Turen har den effekten han håpet på, og han føler seg bedre, og ikke minst roligere, når han går opp trappene drøye timen senere. I gangen ser han at Eskild har kommet hjem, høre ham også, for det nynnes fra kjøkkenet.

Han stikker hodet inn og sier “hei.”

“Hei." Eskild ser overrasket på ham. "Har du trent?”

Isak nikker. “Måtte klarne hodet litt.”

“Okey?” Spørsmålet i stemmen til Eskild inviterer til å fortelle, men han gjør det ikke. 

“Må dusje. Hva lager du?”

“Kyllinggryte. Vil du ha?” Eskild smiler mot ham. 

“Gjerne, skal bare ta den dusjen først.” 

Det lukter himmelsk på kjøkkenet når han kommer ut fra badet.. Eskild har til og med dekket på bordet.

Isak blir stående og se på ham før han kremter. “Du Eskild?”

“Mm?” Eskild setter kjelen på bordet og dumper ned på stolen. 

“Kan jeg spørre deg om en ting?”

Eskild ser på ham. “Seff, men sett deg da, spis før maten blir kald.”

Isak setter seg ned, forsyner seg med mat og kjenner litt på tankekaoset i hodet som har kommet tilbake. Han smaker på maten, kjenner at den smaker skikkelig godt og at han er sulten, før han trekker pusten og kaster seg ut i det. 

“Altså....." Han har Eskilds fulle oppmerksomhet nå. "Hva hadde du tenkt, dersom en fyr du har kjent veldig kort tid inviterer deg på kaffe, og så, når dere går fra kafeen, så kysser han deg før han stikker?”

“Hæ?” Eskild ser på ham, mister gaffelen ned i tallerkenen så risen skvetter rundt.

“Ja?”

“Har det skjedd?” Han tar opp gaffelen igjen, peker på Isak med den før han fyller den med kyllinggryte.

“Ehm… det er ikke viktig. Hva hadde du tenkt?”

“Hva jeg hadde tenkt?” Eskild ser ut i luften mens han tygger. “Jeg hadde tenkt at… nei, hva hadde jeg tenkt? At han var keen?”

“Men hvorfor går han da, om han er keen?”

“Kanskje han skal rekke noe?”

“Men vil han ikke sende en melding etterpå? Om han er keen, mener jeg?” Isak hører at han virker oppgitt, men kjenner at svarene til Eskild ikke gir ham noen ting. Det gir ikke mening. 

“Isak? Har dette skjedd?”

Isak trekker pusten, skyver kyllingbiter rundt i risen på tallerkenen, har ikke lyst til å svare. 

“Spiller det noen rolle da?” Kyllingbitene fortsetter sin rundtur på tallerkenen ved hjelp av gaffelen, han orker ikke spise akkurat nå, dessuten var gryten litt varm, han kan godt vente litt.

“Det gjør jo det egentlig.” Eskild tar en munnfull med mat, tygger langsomt før blikket møter hans et kort øyeblikk. “Isak?”

Isak ser ned i tallerkenen og mumler et lavt “ja.”

“Når da?” Eskild har både varme og nysgjerrighet i stemmen nå. 

Isak trekker pusten. “I dag.” Kyllingbitene ligger i en haug for seg selv på den ene siden av tallerkenen, risen og grønnsakene på den andre. “Jeg… ehm…” Han studerer maten nøye før han langsomt forteller det som skjedde. Fra den første meldingen til han sto i krysset Torggata og Svein Ankers gate og speidet etter Even. 

“Han kysset deg?” Eskild roper nesten. “Det var det jeg sa Isak! Han er keen!” Stemmen hans har hevet seg tretten toneleier, minst. 

Isak lener seg bakover, deler ikke helt Eskilds entusiasme akkurat nå. “Men hvorfor stakk han da?”

“Du sa det jo selv akkurat. Han skulle på middag til bestemoren sin.”

“Ja, men... “ Isak kjenner frustrasjonen bygge seg opp. “Men han kunne jo sendt en melding. Om han er keen mener jeg.”

“Kanskje han er redd for hva du tenker? Kanskje han føler han har driti seg ut.”

“Mm.” Isak har jo vært inne på den tanken selv, og det blir enda mer logisk når Eskild sier det.

“Har han det?” Eskild lener seg fram, ser på ham, nysgjerrigheten i øynene spraker mot Isak, og han kjenner han blir varm i ansiktet. 

Isak klarer ikke å svare, bare rister på hodet. 

Eskild klasker hånden i bordet når han lener seg bakover. “Jeg visste det!”

Isak vrir seg irritert på stolen, huffer, “Visste hva da?”

“At han var din type!”

Isak kjenner prikking i hendene, angrer litt for at han spurte Eskild egentlig, for nå kommer ikke han til å gi seg. Samtidig så var det litt digg å fortelle hva som skjedde også, snakke om det. “Sikkert." Isak nøler igjen. "Men... men hva gjør jeg?”

“Send ham en melding da? Takke for kaffen, spørre om dere skal ta en kaffe en annen dag også.” Eskild begynner å spise igjen. “Du trenger jo ikke skrive noe om kysset.” Det ramler ris ut av munnen hans når han snakker. “Ops, sorry. Må slutte å spise med munnen full av prat.”

Isak må le litt av Eskild som tørker seg rundt munnen. Isak spiser litt igjen mens han tenker. “Men…”

“Hva har du å tape Isak? Om han ikke vil møtes, så har du ihvertfall prøvd. Det er jo ikke som at du kommer til å henge med ham om det ikke går?”

“Nei, men..” Isak blir borte i tankene. Eskild har jo på en måte rett. Han har ingenting å tape. Tankene fyker tilbake til kysset, og han får den varme, kriblende følelsen i magen igjen.

Eskild ser det sikkert på ham, for han dulter til beinet hans under bordet. “Kjør på, Isak! Tenk om Even er drømmemannen.”

Isak gir ham bare et blikk før han spiser videre. 

*

Søndag kveld, etter å ha gått rundt med tåkehjerne og bankende hjerte siden i går, veid fram og tilbake, tenkt og grublet, sett youtube-videoen av Even sikkert 100 ganger, kjent på brusingen og kriblingen i magen hver gang Even smiler på skjermen, så bestemmer hans seg.

Han skal sende Even en melding.

Isak ligger på sengen, skriver og sletter, skriver og sletter, akkurat som den første meldingen han sendte. Når han er så fornøyd som han kan bli, går han ut i stuen der Eskild ligger i sofaen med PCen sin på fanget. 

“Eskild? Jeg trenger et råd?”

Eskild kikker brått på ham, setter seg halvveis opp og plasserer PCen på bordet foran seg. “Av meg?” Han ser nesten litt flau ut, legger den ene hånden teatralsk på brystkassen, noe som bekrefter skuespillet. Eskild er aldri flau. “Du vil ha et råd av moi? Fordi du stoler på meg?”

“Eh, jah?” 

“Fordi jeg er din guru?” 

“Sikkert.” Isak himler med øynene. 

“Si det da? Si at jeg er din løøøøv-guru!” 

“Hæ?”

“Si at jeg er din guru!” Eskild setter seg helt på kanten av sofaen, ser på ham med et fornøyd smil rundt munnen. 

Isak rister på hodet, snur seg og begynner å få. “Fuck it, bare drit i det!”

“Okey!” Eskild hever stemmen litt. “Greit, greit! Hva er det du lurer på?`

Isak snur seg og går mot Eskild igjen, nøler litt før han hopper i det. 

“Jeg har skrevet en melding til Even, kan jeg sende den?”

“Få se da?” Eskild strekker hånden ut mot Isak, og Isak gir ham nølende telefonen sin. 

Eskild leser meldingen, ser opp på Isak og nikker. “Du har ikke hørt noe fra ham enda?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Det er jo derfor jeg har skrevet den meldingen da!”

Eskild kikker ned på telefonen igjen og opp på Isak. “Den er fin den Isak.” Han ser ned igjen. “Mangler bare......” Isak ser at fingrene til Eskild beveger seg raskt over skjermen. 

“Faen Eskild, hva gjør du?” Pulsen skyter umiddelbart i været og han strekker armen lynraskt fram for å ta telefonen, men Eskild er raskere, snur seg unna og Isak griper rundt luft.

“Sånn. Sendte den.” Eskild ser på ham, gliser bredt. “Ellers hadde vel ikke det skjedd før i 2042 eller noe.” Han får telefonen tilbake og Isak leser meldingen som nå står som sendt.

** _ “Hei Even. Det var fint å henge med deg på Starbucks i går. Lyst til å møtes for en kaffe igjen en dag?” _ **

Det var meldingen han hadde skrevet, og som han faktisk skulle sende, ville bare ha en second opinion først. 

Det som gir ham klump i magen og en intens skjelvende følelse i hele kroppen er det Eskild har tilføyd. Det prikker i huden og han kjenner pusten gå raskere og raskere når han stirrer på det som er tilføyd under hans egen melding.

_** “Takk for kysset. Du er digg.** ❤❤” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen, tusen takk alle dere fine folk som skriver så mange fine kommentarer! ❤❤ Jeg digger å lese spekulasjonene og tankene deres, og ikke minst hvilke av detaljene som fanger oppmerksomheten deres!  
Fortsett med det da, please! ❤
> 
> Og nå er jeg veldig spent! Hva tenker dere nå?


	8. PC og mat

“Hva faen, Eskild? Hvorfor gjorde du det?”

Eskild trekker på skuldrene. “Den var jo litt slapp da, den meldingen du tenkte å sende. Du må jo gønne på når du først skal gjøre noe. ”

Isak stønner, snur seg rundt og tramper inn på rommet sitt, smeller igjen døren bak seg.

Faen ta Eskild. Isak skulle aldri spurt om råd fra ham. 

Guru my ass. 

Even kommer jo aldri til å svare ham på den meldingen der. Altfor rett fram, for pågående, for needy. Isak vil ikke være det. Han slenger seg ned på sengen, legger hendene over hodet og stønner for seg selv. Ser for seg hvordan Even reagerer når han leser meldingen, kanskje han viser den til noen kompiser også, så jævlig pinlig. 

Etter en stund med selvmedlidenhet og frustrasjon banker det forsiktig på døren. Isak svarer ikke, men dørklinken går likevel ned og døren glir sakte opp. 

“Isak?” 

Det er selvfølgelig Eskild. 

“Isak? Unnskyld.” 

Han er spak, forsiktig. Det høres oppriktig ut. 

“Det hjelper jævlig lite å si unnskyld, Eskild. Meldingen blir ikke borte for det.” Isak snur seg bort, gidder ikke se på ham, gidder egentlig ikke prate med ham heller. 

Men Eskild prater.

“Jeg vet det, jeg tenkte ikke helt. Skulle bare… ja, jeg vet ikke hva jeg egentlig…. sorry.”

“Dust.” Isak knurrer. 

“Men se det fra den lyse siden da?” Eskild prøver seg

“Det er faen ikke noen lys side her, Eskild!” Isak snur seg brått, setter øynene hardt i Eskild, som ikke tar ikke hintet, men setter seg på kontorstolen ved pulten.

Eskild ser på ham og skakker på hodet. “Jo, det er jo det, Isak. Om Even mente noe med det kysset, så blir han sikkert lettet over å få en sånn melding, ikke sant? Og om han ikke mente noe, så er det kanskje like greit å få ham ut av hodet med en gang, få vite hva han egentlig mener? ”

Isak kan se på Eskild at han håper det han sier hjelper. Og på en eller annen måte er Eskilds tilsynelatende forskrudde meninger logiske. Det er jo sant. Er Even interessert, så er det jo fint at han får vite at Isak er det også. Og hvis ikke, så trenger jo ikke Isak kaste bort mer tid på ham. 

“Jeg er fortsatt sur på deg.” Isak gidder ikke å si noe mer om meldingen, eller om det Eskild sa. “Kan du gå ut?”

Eskild reiser seg, nikker. “Det er jo ikke akkurat som om det er noe nytt da.”

“Hva da?”

“At du er sur på meg.” Han smiler fornøyd. “Men jeg vet du er glad i meg for det, og jeg er glad i deg også, Isak!” Isak klarer nesten ikke å la være å smile selv, men holder seg, griper tak i en pute og kyler den etter Eskild som smetter ut døren. 

“STIKK!” Isak roper det etter ham, men hører selv at stemmen er litt lettere i det puten treffer døren som Eskild har lukket etter seg. 

  
  


Han drar opp telefonen igjen og ser på meldingen som ligger der som sendt. Det er noe dritt at det er en helt vanlig SMS, og ikke en messenger-melding, for da kan han ikke se om Even har sett den eller ikke. Samtidig, hadde det vært en messenger-melding, og han hadde sett at Even hadde lest, men ikke svart, hadde det helt sikkert vært enda verre. 

Han sukker. 

Det er bare å smøre seg med tålmodighet og vente. 

*

Det har fortsatt ikke kommet noe svar mandag morgen når alarmen på telefonen går av. Han drar seg ut av sengen, inn i dusjen, tygger i seg tre tørre knekkebrød, ettersom han fortsatt ikke har fått handlet, og kommer seg ut døren.

Inne i forelesningssalen sitter Sana på sin faste plass, og Isak dumper ned ved siden av henne. “Hei!”

“Tidlig ute?” Sana ser på ham, øyenbrynene er hevet.

“Tidlig?” Isak ser på klokken, det er bare noen minutter til forelesningen begynner. 

“Ja? Du pleier jo å komme løpende inn i siste sekund.”

“Gjør jeg vel ikke?” Han drar opp PCen med et rykk og legger den foran seg. Skrur den på og tar på seg tålmodigheten. 

“Det gjør du.” Sana nikker mot PCen. “Skulle ikke du få ny?”

Isak nikker. “Skal hente i dag. Hos Næsheim Elektronikk.”

“Akkurat.” Hodet hennes går langsomt opp og ned, hun ser ut i luften.

“Hva?” 

“Hva da?” Sana ser på ham. 

“Hvorfor sa du sånn, _ akkurat _ ?” Isak prøver å etterligne tonefallet til Sana.

“Ikke for noe. Bare fortsatt litt overrasket over at faren til …” hun hoster, Isak hører at hun faker “til en fyr som kjøper sykkelen din skaffer deg billig PC.” 

Isak ser på henne, prøver å lese henne, men steinansiktet er på plass. Han drar sakte på skuldrene i stedet. “Jeg tar imot det jeg kan få jeg. Er ikke akkurat flust med penger på kontoen min liksom.” Isak slipper ikke Sana med blikket, vil ikke gi seg helt likevel, for det er noe som skurrer der, noe hun ikke sier. “Kjenner du Næsheim eller?”

“Nei.” Hun rister på hodet. Svaret er litt for kontant. 

Isak snur seg mot henne. Øynene hennes viker fra blikket hans umiddelbart, noe som sjeldent skjer. Hun snur seg fra ham og blir plutselig opptatt med noe i vesken sin, og han rekker ikke spørre mer før foreleseren kommer inn i rommet.. 

Isak bare vet at det er noe mer bak det Sana sier, han er helt sikker på at Sana skjuler noe, hun vet sikkert hvem Even er, kanskje hun kjenner ham også, og han blir litt frustrert av det, men klarer å riste det av seg når forelesningen begynner. 

*

Litt over fire står han utenfor butikken med skiltet Næsheim Elektronikk over inngangen, og han er nervøs. Han vet jo ikke hvem han kommer til å møte inne i butikken. Er det faren til Even, eller er det en ansatt, eller kanskje jobber Even der selv?

Han kjenner pulsen stige, men trekker pusten og går inn, tar sikte på disken som er på den ene langsiden, og går langsomt bort dit. 

“Hei?” En dame med et stort smil møter ham. 

“Hei, ehm, jeg skulle hente en PC, Isak Valtersen. Jeg fikk melding på lørdag om at den var klar i dag.”

“Jaa…” hun drar på det, tonen i stemmen hennes gjør at hun høres overrasket ut “...det er du som er Isak ja…” Isak blir usikker av det hun sier, hva mener hun med det? Hun sier ikke mer, men snur seg i stedet og åpner et skap. Isak ser flere esker der, og damen leter raskt igjennom før hun trekker fram en stor grå eske. Det står en lapp på den, Isak Valtersen, noen bokstaver også summen han skal betale. 7999,- 

Isak kjenner at han stirrer når han ser tallene. PCen koster egentlig 9899,- det betyr at han får mye mer enn en tusenlapp i avslag. Hjertet begynner å slå raskt. Er det noe feil her, er det noe lureri? Men damen bare smiler til ham og spør “Kort eller kontant?”

“Kort ja.” Isak drar ut kortet fra mobildekselet sitt og stapper det i kortleseren. Taster koden og  _ godkjent _ lyser mot ham fra displayet. “Tusen takk!” Han smiler til damen som nikker. 

“Takk skal du ha, og velkommen igjen!”

Ja, det hadde vært fett, tenker Isak, men ettersom han ikke har hørt en lyd fra Even, så tenker han at det nok er første og siste gangen han er her. Han går ut av butikken med en litt rar følelse, som om damen vet mer om ham enn han visste at hun visste. Det var bare noe med måten hun så på ham på. Eller kanskje det bare alt som har skjedd den siste tiden som fucker med hodet hans. 

  
  
  


Han pakker opp PCen når han kommer hjem, kjenner på den deilige følelsen av å endelig ha en funksjonell PC som han kan jobbe ordentlig på. Han setter den opp, kobler seg til interenett, laster ned det han trenger av programvare og logger seg på alt han trenger å logge seg på. Hele prosessen går lekende lett.

Klokka er over seks når det rumler høyt i magen, og han kommer på maten han skulle handle. Faen. Da må han ut igjen. Og nå MÅ han, kan ikke utsette det flere ganger. Han griper telefonen, mens han sukker oppgitt over seg selv, finner nøkler som han stapper i lommen og løper ned på butikken. Han rasker med seg det mest nødvendige, tror han får med seg nok til å kunne spandere litt på Eskild og klare seg selv i flere dager, før han går mot kassen. 

Når han står og venter på tur, plinger det i telefonen. Han drar den opp fra baklommen, ser på den og blir stående å stirre på avsenderen. 

Meldingen er fra Even. 

Pulsen fyker umiddelbart opp i det øvre sjiktet av hva som er forsvarlig i en kassakø, egentlig hva som er forsvarlig uansett ute blant folk, og han tør ikke åpne meldingen for å lese, han er dritredd for hva det står der, så han stapper telefonen tilbake i lommen og legger varene på båndet. 

Det føles som den meldingen som ligger ulest på telefonen er et lite “to be or not to be”. For hva om Even skriver at han bare kødda? Hva om kysset bare var et sånt teit innfall fra Evens side? Hva om Isak nå har ramlet nedi en gryte av forventninger og kriblende følelser som bare blir snudd på hodet og tømt i løpet av en eneste melding?

Han vet ikke om han tør å åpne den når han kommer hjem en gang. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For tre år siden, på denne dagen - 30 oktober - så jeg det første Skam-klippet realtime: "Samme tid et helt annet sted" kl. 0932. Jeg hadde ikke fått med meg Skam tidligere, men satt og surfet på PC'en lørdagskvelden før (altså 29. oktber) og dumpet inn på Skam.p3. De to første klippene jeg så var "2121" og "Hjernen er alene" (mulig de ikke ble sett bare en gang...), før jeg så noen klipp bakover og dermed var jeg solgt...❤ (At pausen i sesong tre kom en liten uke etterpå, var bare fint for meg, for da kunne jeg se sesong en og to, samt se meg "opp" på sesong tre i løpet av pausetiden.)
> 
> Og tre år etter er jeg altså her, og har nå postet åttende kapittel i min trettisyvende fic, (inkludert samarbeidsficer) en fic som egentlig skulle være en oneshot, men som nå helt tydelig ikke er det! 
> 
> Skam og fanfics har gitt meg mye, og jeg er utrolig glad for at jeg dumpet innom nettsiden den dagen for tre år siden. Jeg har skrevet mange ord, lest enda flere ord, jeg har sett mange klipp - mange av dem MANGE ganger! Jeg har ledd og grått, vært forbanna og frustrert, smilende glad, hatt kriblende mage, klump i magen, jeg har krøllet pannen og jeg har himlet med øya - opptil flere ganger - alt på grunn av Skam eller fics. Og ikke minst; Jeg har fått veldig gode venner og møtt utrolig mange fine folk på grunn av den tilfeldige internettsurfingen for tre år siden! Det er jeg utrolig takknmelig for! ❤
> 
> Etter sju kapitler på egne ben, måtte Ane_Rikke kalles inn for litt rådgiving og hjelp. Tusen takk for effektivisering av tekst og spissing av setninger, samt innspill på handlingen videre! ❤❤
> 
> Takk til alle dere som leser og gir meg så mange fine kommentarer! Jeg digger alle tilbakemeldingene jeg får, det betyr så innmari mye! Håper dere har lyst til å kommentere på dette kapittelet også!❤❤


	9. Oslo S

Bæreposene gnager inn i fingrene når han går hjem fra butikken, mens tankene på meldingen som ligger ulest på telefonen i lommen kverner rundt i hodet. Det er nesten ett døgn siden han sendte den, tar det virkelig så lang tid å skrive et lite svar? Ja eller nei, er ikke så jævlig vanskelig å skrive det, er det? Og ikke så vanskelig å trykke send heller? Tankene er der før Isak kommer på at det ikke var han som sendte meldingen til Even, men det er jo ikke poenget her da. 

Alle mulige versjoner av hva som kan stå i meldingen fyker gjennom hodet hans når han går opp trappen. Alt fra et enkelt “ja” eller “nei” til lange utgreiinger. 

Utenfor døren inn til leiligheten stopper han opp, trekker telefonen opp av lommen og ser på den svarte skjermen, vurderer et lite øyeblikk å lese meldingen nå før han går inn til Eskild, men putter telefonen tilbake i lommen og går inn. 

“Hallooo?” Stemmen til Eskild kommer fra kjøkkenet i samme øyeblikk som han tråkker inn i gangen. 

“Hei.” Isak kjenner seg litt mutt, veldig nervøs og egentlig uggen når han sparker av seg skoene og tar av seg jakken. 

“Så? Hørt noe fra han Even?” Eskild ser på ham når han kommer inn på kjøkkenet, leser ham sikkert som en åpen bok, for han begynner å glise, sånn skikkelig. “Få høre da?”

Isak lemper posene med varene opp på kjøkkenbordet og sukker. “Jeg har fått en melding, men jeg har ikke lest den enda.”

Eskild stirrer et øyeblikk på ham før han kommer mot ham. “Har du fått melding og IKKE lest den?” Han begynner å plukke varer av posene hans og legger dem på kjøkkenbenken. “Hvorfor ikke? Du må jo lese den.”

“Ehm.. jeg vet ikke om jeg tør.”

“Isak! Skjerp deg!” Eskild står foran ham med en pakke bacon i hånden og vifter med den foran øynene hans. “Ta opp den telefonen og les meldingen. Du kan få gråte her hvis det er for ille.” Eskild klapper seg selv på skulderen med baconpakken, og Isak må faktisk smile litt av ham midt i en heftig øyerulling. 

Han drar fram telefonen og setter seg ned. Åpner meldingen mens han lukker øynene. Han puster ut og tvinger øynene opp så han kan å lese det som står. 

_ “Sorry for seint svar. Hva gjør du nå? Kan vi prate?” _

Isak blir sittende å stirre på meldingen, leser den flere ganger. 

“Hva står det?” Eskild dytter ham i skulderen. 

“Jeg vet ikke.” Isak rekker telefonen opp til Eskild og han griper den og leser.

“Han spør om dere kan prate. Da må du jo svare!” Eskild ser alvorlig på ham og ettersom Isak ikke reagerer, dulter Eskild ham i låret med kneet sitt. “Du må svare, Isak!”

“Må jeg?” Isak kjenner en sånn ekkel følelse i magen, Even skal sikkert bare forklare at han ikke mente det sånn, at de godt kan være venner, henge litt, finne på ting. Men det er jo ikke akkurat det Isak har gått og drømt om helt siden kysset han fikk på lørdag. 

Eskild ser strengt på ham. “Selvfølgelig MÅ du det! Og du må prate med ham, finne ut av det i stedet for å gå rundt og surmule som du har gjort siden lørdag!”

“Jeg har ikke surmult…” Isak prøver å protestere, men Eskild avbryter ham. 

“Jo” 

“Men…” Isak vrir på seg, legger hendene foran ansiktet og lar dem gli over panne, øyne og kinn. 

“Er du forelska eller?” Eskild setter seg ned han også. 

“Nei!” Ordet glipper brått og brutalt ut av ham, og Eskild ser oppgitt på ham. 

Isak virrer med blikket, sukker og ser ut i luften. “Eller kanskje jeg er litt forelsket da….”

Eskild smiler stort mot ham. “Og da må du svare!”

“Men hva skal jeg skrive da?” Isak kjenner ubehaget i magen, meldingen var liksom ikke noe av det han hadde forventet seg. 

“Skriv _ ja _, og så er det hans tur igjen.”

Isak nikker. Taster inn de to bokstavene og sender dem. 

** _“Ja.”_ **

Isak stirrer på skjermen. Regner egentlig ikke med å få et svar sånn med en gang, og blir overrasket når svaret kommer inn før han får lukket meldingene. 

_ “Kan vi møtes for en kaffe nå?” _

Isak ser opp på Eskild, svelger og rekker ham telefonen. 

Eskild lyser opp og han slår ut med armene. “Se der! Du må møte ham, prate!”

“Ja?” Usikkerheten strømmer gjennom ham. 

“Ja!” Eskild nikker bestemt, setter seg ned ved siden av ham, legger hånden sin på skulderen hans. “Og om dere finner ut av det, så har du leiligheten for deg selv i natt. Jeg skal på andre date med Johan i kveld!”

Isak himler med øynene, men klarer å smile. “Å! Kult, Eskild.” Isak hører at entusiasmen ikke kommer helt igjennom selv om han er glad på Eskilds vegne. Eskild tolker nok det han sier litt annerledes, for han gestikulerer med hånden foran skrittet sitt og gliser. Isak rister på hodet. “Jeg mener kult for deg, Eskild. at du skal møte Johan igjen.”

Eskild himler lett med øynene mot ham, før han peker på telefonen.“Men Isak, du må svare, og du må gå. Kom igjen. Skriv; _ Hva med Starbucks på Oslo S klokka _….” Eskild kikker på klokka, “åtte?”

“Hæ? Oslo S?”

“Ja! Kom igjen Isak. Ikke så mange andre kaffesteder som er oppe etter åtte vet du.” Eskild dytter telefonen mot ham. “Skriv!”

Isak ser på meldingen igjen, ser på Eskild og skriver med skjelvende fingre. 

** _“Starbucks Oslo S kl 2000?”_ **

Det tar bare noen sekunder før meldingen kommer tilbake. 

_ “Ja. Vi ses.” _

Tre ord. 

Tre ord som Isak ikke aner hvordan han skal tolke, for det er ikke noe å tolke. Men han får puls av dem, det gjør han. Puls og nerver. Prikking i hendene, klump i halsen og alt det der.

“Hva sier han?” Eskild tripper, ser så spent ut at Isak må smile. 

“Han sa ja.” Han kjenner at smilet stryker over sitt eget ansikt før han blir alvorlig nervøs igjen. “Faen, jeg har dårlig tid. Jeg må spise noe, også må jeg dusje.”

“Dusj du, jeg mekker noe mat til deg.”

“Men skal ikke du på date da?” Isak reiser seg langsomt og ser på ham. 

“Jeg skal ikke møte Johan før halv ni. Det går fint Isak. DUSJ!” Eskild peker i retning av badet. 

Isak sukker lett, men kjenner at det er godt at Eskild tar styringen. 

Og når han låser seg ut av leiligheten litt senere, er det med hodet fullt av Eskilds råd, gode og mindre gode. Men han lar beina gå ned trappene, ut av porten og bortover gaten. Han har tid til å gå hele veien ned til Oslo S, bruke tiden og veien til å tenke. Kanskje ikke så smart med all den tenkingen, men han gjør det. Så når han går opp trappene på Jernbanetorget, over plassen foran inngangen, kjenner han svetten i hendene og kriblingen i magen. 

Det er ikke så innmari mye folk ute akkurat nå, heldigvis og takk for det. Blikket hans sveiper rundt når han går inn på Oslo S og oppe i ankomsthallen ser han opp mot Starbucks. 

Svelger, og går mot rulletrappen. 

Han kan se ham i det han er halvveis oppe. Even sitter ved et av de små runde bordene som ligger på rekke og rad på vei mot disken. Han sitter med ryggen til og flipper telefonen sin langsomt mot låret før han ser på den. Flipper og ser på den. Han ser nervøs ut, og når Isak kommer enda nærmere, ser han at det ene beinet vipper opp og ned. 

Han er veldig kjekk.

Sånn veldig, veldig kjekk faktisk. 

Isak lar synet av Even som sitter bøyd over bordet med telefonen i hånden ligge litt på netthinnen, som om han tar bilde av ham. Even har sluttet å flippe med telefonen nå, han leser ett eller annet på den, eller kanskje han scroller gjennom noe, og Isak ser at han rynker pannen under håret som har falt litt framover, nesten ned i øynene. Isak memorerer alt han ser. Vil huske akkurat dette synet av Even, bare sånn i tilfelle dette møtet er historiens slutt, før den i det hele tatt får begynt. 

Så trekker han pusten og går helt bort til bordet. Han kjenner at stemmen kommer til å skjelve litt, men tar sats.

“Hei.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle kommentarer på forrige kapittel, både på selve kapittelet og på min "Skamreise". Gøy å høre om hvordan noen av dere fant Skam også! ❤❤ 
> 
> Skjønner godt at noen av dere ble litt frustrert over cliffhangeren der altså. Og så serverer jeg dere jammen en til... Håper dere likevel har lyst til å skrive en kommentar på dette kapittelet også... ❤


	10. Hvorsomhelst?

Isak tar et skritt til mot bordet i det Even kikker brått opp på ham. Even legger telefonen ned og ansiktet hans avslører et stivt smil mens øynene virrer litt. 

“Halla!” Stemmen hans skjelver og han reiser seg raskt opp, dulter til bordet og de blir stående og se på hverandre. “Ehm… kaffe?” Even peker på koppene som står med kaffen skvulpende opp til kanten. “Jeg kjøpte en til deg.”

“Fett, takk!” Isak setter seg ned på barkrakken rett ovenfor Even. De strever med å få plassert de lange beina sine så de ikke kolliderer med hverandre under bordet, lykkes sånn halvveis, for knærne bumper inn i hverandre ved hver minste bevegelse. 

Det blir stille når begge to har satt seg. Isak griper koppen og det føles som at det er det eneste han har å holde seg fast i nå. Han aner ikke hva som kommer til å skje, aner ikke hva han skal si eller hva Even kommer til å si. Blikket til Even virrer litt, han flytter litt på seg, fikler med koppen og trekker pusten.

“Ehm…. nå er det min tur å si det. Så, sorry!” 

“Okey?” Isak kvepper av ordene hans og forbereder seg på en total avvisning. Han kjenner kroppen stivne til og må svelge hardt mens pulsen plutselig dundrer i øret. “Hvorfor sier du det?” Stemmen dirrer men han håper Even ikke merker det. 

“Ehm….for at jeg ikke svarte på meldingen din i går…. og for at jeg kysset deg…..” Han trekker pusten dypt og øynene hans er store og blanke før øyelokkene dekker dem og han ser ned. Fingrene plukker på et papir på bordet mens han senker skuldrene og puster ut igjen.

“Du trenger ikke si sorry for det kysset altså…. det var…“ Isak blir kokvarm i ansiktet av ordene som plumper ut, og vet ikke helt hva han skal si og får ikke sagt mer heller, for Evens øyne blir kjempestore og han avbryter. 

“Sikker?”

“Helt sikker.” Han nikker. Prøver å virke stødigere enn det han føler seg, men er sikker på at kroppen hans avslører ham. Han tar en slurk av kaffen, bare for å ha noe å gjøre.

“Men det var ikke sånn det skulle bli,” Evens blikk flakker igjen og havner i bordplaten, “selv om det var fint, deilig, og jeg ehm… jeg mente det jeg sa.” Evens fingre glir opp og ned langs hanken på koppen før han blir helt stille. 

Isak tør nesten ikke å spørre, men finner litt mot i løse luften og gjør det likevel. “Hvordan skulle det bli da?”

Even hever langsomt hodet og ser på ham, akkurat som det Isak sa gir ham mot. “Jeg skulle sende deg en melding på lørdag, da jeg satt på bussen på vei til bestemor.” Han blir stille igjen, ser seg rundt før han fortsetter. “Jeg hadde til og med skrevet den ferdig da en unge dultet til meg, telefonen falt på gulvet, skjermen knuste og ble svart. Jeg fikk ikke gjort noen ting.” 

Isak venter tålmodig mens Even trekker pusten og blåser luft ut mellom leppene. “Og jeg var så redd for at jeg hadde føkka opp alt.” Even gløtter opp på ham og Isak møter blikket hans.”Derfor ble dagen i går en drittdag rett og slett. Helt til jeg fikk lest meldingen fra deg. Pappa stakk på jobben og fikset meg ny telefon i går kveld.” 

“Kul pappa du har da, som gjorde det.”

“Jeg veit, han er innmari ålreit. Og jeg ble skikkelig glad for meldingen.”

Isak blir varm av det, men samtidig vet han ikke helt hva han skal tro heller. “Men hvorfor svarte du ikke da, i går, når du fikk ny telefon?”

“Jeg turte ikke.”Even ser opp i luften. “Og jeg visste ikke hva jeg skulle skrive. På bussen var det så lett. I den meldingen jeg skrev da, spurte jeg om du ville spise middag med meg. Men i går var alt vanskelig, jeg turte verken å skrive den meldingen eller noe annet, jeg feiga ut, for plutselig kom det over meg hvordan det måtte virke for deg, ja, det jeg gjorde på lørdag da, at jeg kysset deg og stakk, ikke gav lyd fra meg, det… det måtte jo virke helt... “

“Absurd?” Isak foreslår og Even nikker faktisk. 

“Du tror sikkert at jeg er helt føkka i hodet liksom.” Even sukker, “kysser folk midt på gaten etter en kaffe.” 

Isak kjenner at munnen hans faller ned og han må jo gjøre noe, ett eller annet. Si noe. 

“Nei.” 

Even ser brått opp på ham. 

“Jeg tror jo ikke det. Eller jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg trodde i går, men jeg tror ikke det nå.” Isak trekker pusten og hopper uti med begge beina.. “Og du forteller jo at du var på vei til å sende melding, på bussen, du ville be meg med på… middag?” Det Even sier gir jo mening, og han skjønner dem jo, alle tankene Even har hatt, det er jo ikke som han ikke har hatt noen rare tanker selv den siste tiden.

“Jah.” Even nikker. 

Isak ser på ham, ser et lite smil i munnviken hans, og han tør å spørre enda en gang, “Som en date?”

Even nikker igjen. “Hva hadde du sagt om jeg sa det var en date?” Stemmen hans sprekker på slutten, det er tydelig at Even er like nervøs som han selv er.

“Hva jeg hadde sagt? Jeg hadde sagt…. ja….?” Isak må også trekke pusten før han fortsetter, og får med seg smilet til Even.“Jeg… ehm.....jeg løp etter deg, på lørdag, men så deg ikke noe sted da jeg kom til gatekrysset. Det var nesten som du var gått opp i røyk. Og jeg har tenkt på deg siden da, og ble kanskje litt irritert eller... egentlig mer lei meg kanskje? ..når du ikke svarte.” 

“Er det sant?” Øynene til Even lyser mot ham. “Jeg trodde du kom til å være sur egentlig.”

Isak kjenner rødmen krype oppover halsen, det former seg en liten ekkel klump i magen og han kikker ned. “Kanskje ikke så rart sånn som jeg oppførte meg de første gangene vi møttes.”

“Du…” Evens pekefinger er plutselig under haken hans og vipper den opp så Isak møter blikket hans en kort stund, det brenner nesten i huden av berøringen. Even har helt vanvittig lange armer, slår det Isak i det han trekker hånden tilbake og fortsetter å prate. “Ikke tenk på det da. Vi ble ferdig med det på lørdag, ble vi ikke?”

“Joda…” Isak nøler, klumpen forsvinner og erstattes av en rastløshet som starter i magen og fyker rundt i kroppen hans. “Og det er sant det som sto i meldingen fra meg altså.” Han må flytte litt på seg på stolen når han sier det, han mener det jo, men det er vanskelig å si sånne ting likevel. 

“Er det?” Even ser på ham før han slår blikket ned. “Fortsatt mener jeg?” 

Isak nikker bekreftende. “Selv om jeg ble litt skremt av de korte meldingene du skrev tidligere i dag. Jeg var sikker på at du kom til å si at alt bare var på kødd.”

Even rister på hodet. “Ikke noe kødd altså. Helt sant. Og nå ble jeg enda mer glad.” Evens stemme sprekker på slutten, men smilet dirrer i munnviken hans når Isak smiler tilbake til ham. Han skjønner ikke hvordan han skal klare å stoppe å smile nå. Det ble ikke sånn som han fryktet, det ble helt motsatt. Og Even er like nervøs som han selv er. Det er litt digg egentlig. 

“Men du? Jeg…eller…har du lyst til å gå et annet sted?”

Even nikker og reiser seg. “Seff. Hvor da?”

“Hvorsomhelst?”

Even nikker.

“Hvor som helst høres fett ut.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen tusen takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. To cliffhangere på rad var kanskje litt dårlig gjort, men veldig gøy for meg!❤❤ 
> 
> Ane_Rikke har kuttet og spisset tekst i dette kapittelet også. Tusen takk! ❤❤
> 
> Har dere noen tanker å komme med om praten over kaffe på Starbucks Oslo S en tidlig kveld, kjør på!


	11. Gele

Ute i Oslogatene er det litt enklere å puste og litt lettere å tenke. Isak har ingen plan, hvorsomhelst kan jo være nettopp det, hvor som helst, han måtte bare komme seg ut fra Starbucks. Han kommer på det Eskild sa, om at han skulle på date med Johan. Og han sa at han ikke kommer hjem før i morgen, gjorde han ikke? Isak moter seg opp, skritt for skritt over den mørke asfalten, og i det de stopper ved et lyskryss, hopper han i det. 

“Lyst til å stikke hjem til meg, ta en øl eller en kaffe til?” Isak gløtter kjapt på Even før han nistirrer på den røde mannen.

Når lyset skifter, kjenner Isak fire varme fingre som glir inn i hans hånd og en tommel som griper rundt og holder fast. “Det har jeg faktisk veldig lyst til. Men det holder med kaffe. Jeg skal på åtteforelesning i morgen.”

Isak snapper etter pusten, hjertet galopperer avgårde og varmen skyller gjennom ham som en flodbølge. Han klarer å skifte grep uten å slippe sånn at han kan klemme rundt hånden til Even. Han klarer derimot ikke å si noe, bare smiler for seg selv, og sikkert til hele verden også, når han går hånd i hånd med Even over veien og inn på fortauet på den andre siden. 

Hånd i hånd liksom. 

“Går det greit?” Evens stemme er lav, nesten hviskende. 

Isak snur seg mot ham, nikker. “Mer enn greit.” 

Stemmebåndene funker visst, og selv om han ikke vet hvorfor han sa akkurat det, så er belønningen i form av et kjempesmil fra Even verdt det. 

  
  


Han må slippe Evens hånd når han skal finne fram nøkkelknippet for å komme seg inn i blokken. Hånden føles kald og tom uten Evens, han fomler, mister alle nøklene, banner for seg selv, bøyer seg ned og tar dem opp. I det han reiser seg opp igjen, flytter Even på seg og står like foran ham. Bøyer seg fram og kysser ham raskt. 

Isak snapper etter pusten når leppene til Even forlater hans, men han klarer å smile, og Even smiler tilbake. “Jeg… jeg har tenkt på det helt siden lørdag. Om jeg kan kysse deg igjen.” 

Varmen i kinnene lyser sikkert, men Isak nikker. “Du kan det.” Og Even kysser ham enda en gang, et langsomt men likevel kort kyss som nesten brenner på leppene hans. 

Han får låst opp etter å ha fiklet en stund med nøkkelen og river opp døren. Han går først opp trappene, kan nesten føle at Even ser på ham, men snur seg ikke. Ikke før på den andre trappeavsatsen vender han litt på hodet og ser Evens blikk på seg. Han snur hodet raskt tilbake og fortsetter oppover, stopper foran døren og venter på Even. 

“Vi burde hatt heis.” Isak smiler fort i det han stikker nøkkelen inn i nøkkelhullet. 

“Jeg synes det greit med trapp, jeg. Mye fint å se på.” Even dytter ham lekent i siden og Isak tror han rødmer, går raskt inn i gangen og tar av seg sko og jakke. 

“Kom inn, her bor jeg.” Han ler av seg selv. “Men det vet du jo, du har jo allerede vært her.”

“Ja, men fikk en litt annen velkomst da enn nå.”

“Å? Var Eskild over the top?” Isak kjenner han blir flau både på egne vegne og på grunn av Eskild. 

“Neida, det gikk fint. Er bare ikke så vant til at folk åpner døren med bare et håndkle rundt livet liksom.” Even kipper av seg skoene og henger opp jakken.

Isak rister på hodet. “Eskild bryr seg fint lite om detaljer, sånn som hva man har på seg. Eller hva man sier. Men han er snill da. Som dagen er lang eller noe.”

“Da håper jeg han er veldig, veldig, veldig snill.” Even tar et skritt mot ham og ser ham inn i øynene. 

“Å?”

“For jeg vil gjerne at denne dagen skal være sånn skikkelig lang.” Ansiktet til Even er helt nærme hans. Isak kjenner pusten hans mot kinnet sitt, han kjenner varmen fra overkroppen hans mot sin. _ Fuck it_. Han legger raskt hånden sin i nakken på Even og drar ham mot seg, kysser ham mens han lar hånden gli opp i håret hans og holder seg fast. 

Der og da er det som om alt eksploderer mellom dem. 

Kyssene er hektiske og slurvete, for Isak vil bare ha mer og mer av Evens lepper, og Even jakter på hans. Isak legger den andre hånden sin på kinnet til Even, stryker over det og kjenner varmen fra huden hans inn i håndflaten. Even griper rundt livet hans, holder ham tett inntil.

De vakler seg innover i leiligheten, Isak vrenger hettejakken av skuldrene til Even når de nesten ramler inn døren til rommet hans. Slenger jakken på gulvet, og den får selskap av Isaks skjorte som Even skyver nedover armene hans i det Isak sparker igjen døren så det sikkert høres helt ned i første etasje.

Even presser ham mot den lukkede døren, kysser ham på munnen, på kinnet, på halsen, kjeven, kravebenet og leppene igjen. Isak tar tak i t-skjorten hans, vil ha den av ham, og Even tar hintet. Vrenger av seg t-skjorten mens Isak gjør det samme. 

De blir stående i noen sekunder å se på hverandre før hendene søker den andres nakne overkropp og leppene krasjer sammen igjen. Hendene til Even stryker over ham, over ansiktet, skuldrene, brystkassen, magen, ryggen. Det kjennes nesten ut som de er overalt på en gang, kjennes ut som han blir pakket inn i Even, og det er så deilig, varmt og godt å ha hendene hans huden, kjenne pusten hans mot kinnet og lukten av ham i nesen.

Isak kjenner varmen fra Evens kropp under sine egne fingre og håndflater. Han er myk, varm, sterk, muskler og sener beveger seg under huden og han vil kjenne på alt. Drar fingertuppene opp langs ryggraden hans, og ned igjen, lar hendene gli over hoftene, oppover magen. Even stønner lett når fingertuppene så vidt berører brystvortene hans, og han ser at brystkassen hans hever og senker seg raskt i takt med den raske pusten.

Even stopper opp litt. Trekker seg litt unna, smiler mot ham før han kysser ham på halsen igjen, kyssene vandrer nedover brystkassen, tungen er så vidt innom den ene brystvorten og knærne til Isak knekker nesten, men han klarer å holde seg stående. Men når fingrene til Even leker i bukselinningen hans, løsner beltet, åpner knappene og leppene hans treffer magen, unnslipper et høyt stønn leppene hans og knærne gir seg. 

“Går det bra?” Even kikker opp på ham. 

“Om det går bra? Faen ja,” Isak puster tungt, “men jeg klarer ikke å stå, blir helt gele av deg.” Isak gliser mens han nikker mot sengen. Even griper rundt livet hans, drar ham med seg og skyver ham bestemt ned, tar tak i buksebeina og drar jeansen av ham. Han blir stående å se på ham og Isak kjenner litt på den flaue følelsen når Even betrakter ham sånn, men samtidig er det noe deilig og merkelig trygt ved det også. Og han må innrømme at han liker det. 

Og det er jo ikke som at han selv ikke ser på Even. For han gjør det. Stirrer kanskje litt også når Even river opp knappene i sine jeans, skyver dem litt ned og avslører sin egen tilstand under bokseren. Han lar alt falle til gulvet før han setter det ene kneet i sengen og lener seg over Isak. 

“Ikke alt som er gele, ser jeg.” Even hever øyenbrynene mot ham og smiler når blikket glir fra brystkassen, nedover magen mot skrittet og opp igjen. Ser ham rett inn i øynene. “Kan jeg?” 

Isak vet hva han spør om, og han nikker, ser på ansiktet til Even som lyser mot ham. Han kjenner fingertuppene til Even som glir inn under linningen på bokseren, før han tar tak og drar den langsomt ned over lårene hans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. 
> 
> Ane_Rikke har igjen spisset, og foreslått endringer. Tusen takk! ❤❤
> 
> Jeg er superklar for hva dere har å si om dette kapittelet!


	12. Bare GÅ!

Det smeller i ytterdøren og Isak våkner med et rykk. Hele kroppen stivner, armen til Even rykker til og han snur seg raskt mot Isak. “Hva skjer?”

Isak blunker flere ganger, prøver først å finne ut hvor han er, så hva som skjer, men er usikker på begge delene og setter seg opp. Ser seg rundt. 

De er på hans rom, i hans seng, under hans dyne, nakne, sammen.

Isak kniper igjen øynene, legger seg ned igjen, drar hendene over ansiktet og stønner “Eskild!” lavt inn i håndflatene, før han snur seg, legger seg tett inntil Even og ser på ham.

Even løfter på øyenbrynene og ler. “Eskild?”

“Ja, Eskild. Han jeg deler leilighet med.”

“Aner jeg en liten konflikt her?” Even stryker pekefingeren langsom nedover kinnet hans.

Isak rister på hodet. “Neida, det er bare det at jeg er helt sikker på at Eskild sa at han ikke kom hjem i kveld. Jeg trodde at jeg, eller vi da, skulle ha leiligheten for oss selv til i morgen.» Han smiler. «Og dusjen.”

Even lener seg mot ham og kysser ham lett i håret. “Trenger du en dusj?”

“Eh, ja!” Isak vrir litt på seg, drar hånden gjennom håret til Even, det er fuktig i hårfestet, små krøller tvinner seg ved ørene, og Isak klarer nesten ikke se seg mett på ham. “Og det tror jeg du egentlig gjør også! Dessuten, jeg har lyst til det.” Isak stikker nesen inn i halsgropen til Even. Han lukter svette, sex, deodorant, mann, Even, helt magisk med andre ord. “Eller hadde lyst til det da. Nå er jeg litt usikker.”

“Er du litt flau fordi jeg er her?” Even drar hånden sin gjennom håret hans, tvinner fingrene inn i håret i nakken, og Isak ser opp. Even smiler et smil som er både lekent, spørrende og alvorlig om hverandre. Isak aner ikke hvordan han får det til. 

“Nei, jeg er ikke flau over at du er her.” Isak lener hodet bakover, ser på Even. “Er ikke flau over noen ting med deg. Det er bare… det er Eskild liksom. Han er så uberegnelig. Han gjør meg flau. Innimellom. Eller ofte da, eller….ja. Du har jo snakket med ham, du vet hvordan han kan være?”

Even rekker ikke annet enn nikke før en stemme kommer fra rett utenfor døren hans. 

“ISAK?” 

Isak kniper igjen øynene. 

“ISAK?” Han gir seg ikke. 

"Jeg sover!" Han prøver å få stemmen til virke tilstrekkelig trøtt, men mislykkes nok, for Even fniser og trekker ham inntil seg. 

“Hvem sine sko er det som står i gangen?”

“Ingens!”

“Det er Evens? Er det ikke?” Stemmen høres ut som den kommer fra inni døren, Eskild står helt sikkert helt helt inntil dørsprekken og snakker inn i den. 

Isak skal til å rope noe, men lurer i samme øyeblikk på om han husket å låse døren midt i kyss og opphisselse i sted. Så istedenfor å svare Eskild, røsker han tak i dynen sin, pakker den rundt dem og takker alle gode makter for at han har den dobbeltdynen han egentlig ikke liker. 

Svaret på spørsmålet om låst eller ikke låst dør får han ganske umiddelbart når døren fyker opp og smeller inn i veggen. “Og hvordan gikk…..”

“Faen da Eskild! BANK FØRST!” Isak heiser seg opp på albuene og setter øynene i ham. “Og hva i huleste heiteste helvete gjør du hjemme?”

"Jeg banket jo?" Eskild slår ut med armene. “Eller jeg ropte i alle fall. Har du noe å skjule?” 

“Om du banket, så sa jeg for faen ikke kom inn!” Isak stønner oppgitt. Even ligger flatt på ryggen, faktisk med hodet under dynen.

“Og jeg er hjemme fordi romkameraten til Johan har spydd ned hele badet der. Det lager ikke akkurat god stemning, for å si det sånn.” Eskild prøver seg på en unnskyldende stemme, Isak hører det nok, men kjøper den ikke.

“Ikke så god stemning her heller når du braser inn på den måten?” Isak parerer raskt. 

Eskild svarer ikke, fortsetter i stedet forhøret sitt. 

“Du har faktisk lagt deg?” Han lener seg mot dørkarmen. “Hvorfor det? Er du dårlig? Gikk det ikke bra å møte Even? Går det bra med deg?" 

"Eskild! Bare gå! Alt. Er. Bra!" Isak snerrer mot ham, biter tennene sammen for ikke å si noe mer.

"Men… du pleier jo ikke å legge deg...." Eskild drar opp telefonen sin og ser på klokken "...elleve du liksom?" 

Isak kjenner fingrene til Even mot låret sitt mens Eskild snakker. Det hjelper cirka ingenting ettersom det bare er et hårfint skille mellomting mellom kiling og tenning i bevegelsene, og Isak slipper ut et tungt pust.

"Men nå har jeg altså gjort det, og jeg trenger å sove!" 

Fingrene til Even glir lengre oppover låret hans og han kan kjenne at Even dirrer litt og Isak er helt sikker på at han ler stille under dynen. 

Eskild nikker, trekker seg langsomt tilbake over dørstokken i det Isak ser blikket hans vandre rundt i rommet, der klær fortsatt ligger spredt utover, ender opp på dynen i sengen og hele ansiktet hans sprekker opp i et digert glis. "Særlig……”

Evens hånd ligger på magen hans nå, stryker langsomt over den og er på vei nedover mot skrittet, det kribler i magen og blodet fosser nedover. Alle cellene i kroppen reagerer på Evens berøringer, og det blir vanskelig å puste vanlig. Vanskelig å snakke, så like greit at Eskild gjør det. 

“Egentlig da,” Eskild retter seg opp, “skulle jeg bare si fra at Johan er med meg hjem, i tilfelle det blir litt støy fra rommet mitt, litt Elton John eller.. noe annet…”

“Takk for advarselen, Eskild. Notert. Kan du gå?”

Eskild rister på hodet. “Men nå skjønner jeg jo at vi ikke trenger å ta ** _så _ **mye hensyn…" Eskild blunker tar ett skritt tilbake og lukker døren. 

Isak puster ut. Skal til å dra dynen av dem for å finne leppene til Even når døren nok en gang går opp og Isak slenger seg bakover. Hodet lander på puten, han drar dynen opp til haken mens han stønner. "HVA?"

"Johan skal avgårde klokka halv sju i morgen. Vi trenger dusjen før det. Dere?" 

Isak kjenner at luften går ut av ham. Han orker ikke mer Eskild nå, det er bare å gi opp, for nå sirkler fingertuppene til Even inn den ene brystvorten hans og Isak klarer nesten ikke å holde pusten normal. Han krongler den ene hånden ut av dynen, vifter Eskild ut. "Det går fint. Bare GÅ!" 

Døren går igjen, og enda han slett ikke vil, slenger han dynen til siden, hopper ut av sengen, tar gulvet i tre steg og låser døren. Han snur seg mot sengen der hodet og overkroppen til Even kommer til syne. Øynene hans stråler halvmørke mot ham, munnen avslører de hvite tennene og han strekker ut hånden. "Kom da."

Isak er ikke tung å be, er raskt tilbake i sengen og gir Even et langsomt, dypt kyss før han trekker seg litt tilbake. "Du var ikke så innmari grei akkurat?" 

Even ser på ham med det han sikkert tror er en uskyldig mine."Jeg prøvde bare å berolige deg da." 

"Jah, akkurat..… berolige?" Isak legger hånden sin på låret til Even og lar fingrene snike seg oppover og forbi den halvharde pikken hans. "Du syns dette er beroligende?" Hånden fortsetter oppover magen og Isak lar tommel og pekefinger snike seg rundt den ene brystvorten. “Dette også, sånn skikkelig avslappende liksom?” Stemmen dirrer når han klemmer seg mot ham, gnir sin egen harde pikk mot hoften hans. 

"Ååh.." Even stønner lavt, mens han fortsatt smiler. Øyelokkene glir nesten igjen. "Muuulig.. jeg tok litt.. fe-eil." 

"Da må jeg kanskje slutte da?" Isak trekker hånden sin raskt bort, og skyver seg litt bort fra ham. Kjenner det kalde gufset fra soverommet mot huden på de delene av kroppen som akkurat lå mot Evens. 

Evens stemme går nesten i fistel."Neeei, det syns jeg ikke." Even snur seg og legger seg tett inntil ham, halvveis over, legger hånden sin på kinnet hans og kysser ham. "Syns mye heller du bare skal fortsette og gjøre mer av det der jeg." 

"Mmm." Isak stønner inn i kysset og legger armene rundt ham, hendene glir ned over rumpa hans og han klemmer ham inntil seg.

“Jeg…” Even løfter hodet og ser på ham. Blikket er varmt og mørkt. “Kan jeg bli til i morgen?”

“Du kan bare våge å la være.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så hyggelig å lese alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Jeg setter stor pris på alle sammen. Tusen tusen takk! ❤❤
> 
> Tusen takk til Ane_Rikke som pirker og flikker i teksten min.❤❤
> 
> Har dere noen tanker om dette kapittelet, kjør på! Jeg gleder meg til å lese dem!❤❤


	13. Trenger ikke å si det høyt!

Når han våkner neste morgen er plassen ved siden av ham tom. Følelsene fra i går og i natt sitter i både kroppen og hodet enda, det er en god følelse som viskes ut i rekordfart når han setter seg opp og ser på puten ved siden av seg. 

_ Even? _Er alt som fyker gjennom hodet hans. 

Han griper telefonen og ser på klokken. Den er bare seks og han skjønner ingenting. De gjorde en avtale om å dusje sammen før Even skal på forelesning til klokka åtte. Men det er jævlig vanskelig å dusje sammen når den ene ikke er der. 

Sukket som unnslipper leppene hans er tungt og forvirret. Var det likevel bare en engangsgreie for Even? Mente han ikke det han sa på Starbucks i går? 

Puta tar imot ham når han slenger seg bakover i sengen, men han er oppe igjen som om han treffer en spiker når dørklinken går ned og døren glir opp.

Inn kommer Even med to kaffekrus, et i hver hånd. Han kommer mot ham, gir ham et av krusene, før han går tilbake til døren, lukker og låser den. Isak klarer ikke la være å smile, boblene i magen sprekker en etter en når Even smiler til ham og han setter seg på sengen. 

“Faen, nå ble jeg glad.” 

“Ja? Digg med kaffe i sengen?”

“Mest glad for å se deg da.” Isak kjenner den varme kaffedampen blande seg med varmen innenfra når han blåser på kaffen og tar en slurk. 

“Å?” Even ser på ham over koppen sin. 

“Jeg trodde du hadde dratt ass.”

“Men forelesningen min begynner ikke før åtte, jeg sa jo det, jeg har god tid.” 

Isak ser ned i kaffekoppen, lar fingeren gli rundt kanten der det har samlet seg litt damp og mumler. “Ikke sånn da, trodde du hadde stukket.”

Han kjenner sengen bevege på seg og Even kommer nærmere, legger hånden på ryggen og den glir sakte over huden. “Men hvorfor skulle jeg det?”

“Jeg vet ikke…” Isak gløtter opp, “...jeg fikk det bare for meg at du… nei glem det.” Han tar en slurk til av koppen. Kaffen er god, enda bedre enn den pleier egentlig.

Even tar fra ham kaffekoppen og setter både den og sin egen på nattbordet. “Fordi jeg stakk på lørdag?” Even ser på ham og lar hendene glir over armene hans. 

“Kanskje? Men mest fordi, jah, vi møttes første gang på fredag da, og…” Isak nøler, “...ehm, det, eller i hodet mitt da, så ble det kanskje en sånn greie at det var…. at du kanskje… eller….” Han ser på Even som sitter og rister på hodet mens han smiler. “Hva?”

“Jeg så ikke deg for første gang på fredag.”

“Hæ? Hadde du sett meg før?” 

“Jeg så deg på en fest før sommeren. Du var der sammen med Sana.”

Isak trekker seg litt unna, kjenner at han mister haken og at han stirrer.

Even smiler litt forsiktig, griper hånden hans hardt og biter seg i underleppen før han fortsetter. “Jeg så deg da, og har sett deg flere ganger siden. Du henger mye med Sana, så jeg prøvde å få henne til å røpe hva du het, men det er jo umulig å få noe ut av henne. Så, forrige uke, etter jeg så deg igjen, krøp jeg til korset og spurte Elias om han visste hvem du var. Det var han som gav meg finnkoden til sykkelen din, for den hadde han sett på Face.”

“Men, men…”

Even rister på hodet. “La meg snakke, please?”

Isak nikker og ser på ham. 

“Jeg var så fortvilet på fredag, da jeg dyttet deg så du sølte kaffe på deg og du ble så sint. Jeg var helt sikker på at jeg aldri kunne få til å ha en normal samtale med deg, ever liksom. Men så fant jeg ut at faen heller, jeg bare måtte se deg en gang til, så jeg gutsa og dro hit da. Så på sykkelen og kjøpte den.”

Isak stirrer fortsatt på ham, kan egentlig ikke tro det han hører. “En ting er at du kom for å kjøpe sykkelen, men du kom tilbake enda en gang liksom.” Han stryker forsiktig over låret til Even, tommelen stopper akkurat ved kanten til bokseren. 

“Sånn er det å ha møtt deg face to face, vet du.” Even ser på han og smiler, “Drømmene blir litt.. old news.”

“Hæ?” Isak blir helt varm inni seg av det Even sier. 

“Da jeg syklet herfra første gangen på fredag, så tenkte jeg bare på hvordan jeg kunne få snakke med deg en gang til. Prøve å bli kjent, selv om jeg ikke hadde så mye håp da.”

“Hvorfor ikke?”

“Jeg trodde jo at du var sammen med Eskild.”

“Pfft.” Isak fnyser. “Eskild.” Så kommer han på det, dytter Even i skulderen og roper. “ESKILD! Du snakket jo med Eskild da jeg var på butikken. Han sa noe om meg, gjorde han ikke? Det kan hende jeg må kvele ham!”

“Neinei, ikke gjør det.” Even legger hendene sine på hver side av ansiktet hans, kysser ham før Isak blir dyttet bakover og de synker ned i sengen sammen. “Det var bra at du var på butikken, det var bra at jeg fikk snakket med ham.” Evens tommel glir over kinnet hans. 

“Men hva sa han da?” Isak prøver å sette seg opp, men armene til Even holder ham nede. 

“Han sa…” Even begynner å le, “han sa at du trengte pikk..” 

Isak bøyer hodet bakover og himler med øynene. “Jeg visste det.”

“Men da visste jeg det også. At jeg hadde en liten sjanse da.”

“Haha! Men jeg visste det var det Eskild sa…” Isak lukker munnen, prøver å vri hodet bort fra blikket til Even, men det er umulig, for hånden til Even holder ham igjen. 

“Hvordan visste du det?”

Isak kjenner rødfargen i ansiktet, og Even ser på ham med store øyne. 

“Du hørte det du? Det var du som lagde den lyden i gangen.” Even ler før han fortsetter. “Eskild sa at var en lyd i gangen, at det kanskje var deg, men da det ikke skjedde mer, så bare fortsatte vi å prate, men du var der? Du hørte… hørte du alt?”

Isak rister på hodet, “Nei kanskje ikke alt, men jeg hørte at Eskild sa jeg var singel og gretten, også hørte jeg at… jeg hørte noe av det du sa da.”

Det er Evens tur til å foreta et lite fargeskifte, men smilet som akkompagnerer rødfargen i kinnene sier alt. “Det med at du er dritkjekk?”

Isak nikker og blir enda varmere. 

“Du er det.” Even strekker seg fram og kysser ham igjen. 

Og Isak smelter inn i kysset og inntil Even. 

Stemmer ute i leiligheten forstyrrer midt i kysset. Isak legger hodet inn mot halsen til Even, kysser den varme huden hans lett mens hånden til Even går langsomt ned over ryggen hans, over hoften og mot låret.

_ “Må du gå nå?” _

_ “Eskild, vi ses i kveld.” _

_ “Men jeg vil se mer av deg nå!” _

_ “Har du ikke nettopp sett nok av meg? Hadde ikke akkurat klær på meg i dusjen.” _

_ “Men ikke sånn da. Jeg vil at du skal være her.” _

_ “Eskild! Jeg må gå!” _

_ “Jada, jeg vet det. Jeg blir med.” _

Isak kjenner smilet vokse i ansiktet gjennom samtalen han hører,og han gløtter opp på Even. “Ser ut som vi får leiligheten for oss selv likevel._ ” _

“I litt over en time. Jeg må stikke kvart på åtte. Seinest.”

“Så hva ligger vi her for da?”

Isak slenger dynen av seg i det det dundrer på døren. “Isak, dusjen er ledig! Vi sparte litt varmtvann til dere også!”

“Raust, Eskild!” Isak roper tilbake og står opp. 

Han hører smellet i utgangsdøren og gløtter over på Even som også har kommet seg ut av sengen. “Dusje?” Even smiler. 

“Dusje, definitivt!” Isak drar med seg et par boksere fra skapet sitt, og går mot døren. Even er raskt bak ham og legger armene rundt livet hans. 

*

Isak vet ikke helt om den dusjen hadde helt den hensikten en dusj bør ha, men han er i allefall nydusjet, håret er fortsatt fuktig og han tripper i bare bokseren inn på rommet for å finne klær. Han plukker opp klærne som ligger på gulvet, kaster t-skjorten til Even oppi sengen like ved puten sin og finner fram en av sine som han legger sammen med bukse og hettejakke på sengen før han drar på seg bukse og t-skjorte selv. 

Even kommer inn på rommet og ser på den pent sammenbrettede t-skjorten som ligger sammen med buksen hans på sengen. 

“Tenkte du kanskje trengte å låne en?”

“Takk.” Even ser på ham, tar tak i t-skjorten og drar den over hodet. 

“Jeg beholder den du hadde i går som gissel. Så er jeg sikker på at du kommer tilbake.” Isak dulter ham lett i armen. 

“Er du i tvil?” Even griper buksen og tar den på seg. 

“Egentlig ikke.” Isak rister på hodet og går ut i gangen. Even kommer etter ham og griper ham rundt overarmen. 

“Isak? Hvorfor beholder du den da?”

“Jeg… kanskje jeg har lyst til å ha den her for å… whatever.”

Even legger hånden i nakken hans, drar ham inntil seg og Isak blir myk i armene hans. Trekker inn lukten av ham, den lukten som han vet også er i t-skjorten. “Du lukter så innmari godt, Isak.” Evens nese er i håret hans, og Isak synker enda nærmere halsgropen hans med nesen. 

“Du også. Og t-skjorten din.” 

Kroppen til Even mykner mot hans, før armene klemmer ham enda tettere inntil seg og slipper ut et langt, varmt pust inn mot halsen til hans. 

“Der er dere jo!”

Stemmen til Eskild skjærer gjennom gangen. Isak trekker seg kjapt ut av armene til Even og ser på Eskild som står lent mot dørkarmen inn til kjøkkenet. 

“Hva gjør du her?”

“Jeg bor faktisk her, Isak!” 

“Ja, jeg vet det. Men jeg hørte i sta at du sa du skulle være med Johan.”

“Om du hadde hørt etter, så sa jeg at jeg skulle bli med ham ned til trikken.” Eskild biter seg i leppen og et smil kryper over leppen hans, øynene gnistrer av faenskap og han fortsetter. “Men jeg skjønner jo at det er vanskelig å få med seg all info når du har Even her. Han kan kanskje være litt distraherende? Åh, … Ja…Mer...” Eskild lukker øynene og legger hodet bakover mens han stønner høyt. 

“Eskild! Slutt!” Isak hører sin egen skarpe stemme og snur seg mot Even, stemmen lavere og mye mykere. “Skjønner du nå hva jeg mener med det jeg sa i går?”

“Hva da?” Eskild slår øynene opp midt i sitt teatralske stønn. “Hva sa Isak om meg, Even?”

“Jeg sa bare at noen ganger så gjør du meg flau.” Isak snakker med sammenbitte tenner, dytter lett i Eskild og går forbi ham inn på kjøkkenet. 

“Moi?” Stemmen til Eskild er påtatt såret. Even ler når han kommer etter, går bort til kaffemaskinen og skrur den på. 

Eskild legger begge hendene på brystet når han kommer mot ham. “Gjør _ jeg _ deg flau?”

Isak setter hendene i kjøkkenbenken, puster, snur seg langsomt og ser Eskild rett i øynene. “Ja! Selv om du hører ting, ser ting, vet ting, trenger du ikke å SI DET HØYT!”

“Sorry Isak, men...” Eskild legger armene i kors, “..du vet det, at hadde det ikke vært for meg, så hadde ikke Even vært her nå?”

“Hæ?” 

“Nei, tenk deg om da.”

Isak kikker fra Eskild til Even og tilbake til Eskild igjen. “Men…” Isak kjenner skuldrene senke seg, stemmen synker ned på vanlig nivå. “Nei, kanskje ikke. Men MÅ du si alt høyt? Noe kan faktisk bare være tanker. Og du må ikke legge deg oppi alt, Eskild? Please.” 

Et smil kryper langsomt opp over Eskilds ansikt, og han rister på hodet. “Jeg blir jo bare så innmari glad da. På dine vegne,” han nikker mot Even, “og for Even.”

“Takk da Eskild,…” Isak rekker ikke å si mer før Eskild fortsetter. 

“Og nå skal jeg gå på rommet mitt og la dere være i fred!” Eskild slår ut med armene. “Kos dere!”

Isak står og ser etter ham når hånden til Even legger seg på skulderen hans, den er varm og klemmer forsiktig. Han snur seg mot ham og sukker. “Hvorfor har jeg dårlig samvittighet nå, når det er Eskild som plaprer i vei om alt han ikke har noe med?” 

Fingrene til Even kiler ham i nakken, og det er innmari deilig. “Fordi du er et menneske, god, snill, deilig, og alt sånt?” 

“Pøh.” Isak himler med øynene. “Grumpy, hissig, ufin, kjeftete?”

Even rister på hodet. “Neida, du er ikke det. Egentlig er du en myk fluffy ball som trenger mye kos og kjærlighet. “ 

Isak himler med øynene. “Jeg trenger i alle fall et kyss nå. Og kaffe. Og at du drikker den med meg. Og at vi finner ut når vi kan ses igjen. For det kan ikke være lenge til!” 

“I den rekkefølgen?” Even smiler og bøyer seg fram. 

“Definitivt i den rekkefølgen.” Isak legger hånden sin i nakken til Even og drar ham mot seg. 

Han hører kneppet i døren bak seg og Eskilds lette “ntåååå” kommer ut av dørsprekken før døren lukkes igjen. 

Men nå orker han ikke å bli irritert. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel! Kjempestas! ❤❤
> 
> Ane_Rikke har fikset og trikset og hevet kapittelet. Tusen tusen takk! ❤❤
> 
> Så er jeg spent da, på om Black Friday og wtFock tar alt fokus i kveld, eller om noen har tid til å lese og kanskje legge igjen en liten kommentar!


	14. Kaffebrenneriet

“Du? Når kan jeg se deg igjen?” Isak ser på Even som tar på seg jakken. 

“I kveld?” Even ser på ham, bøyer seg ned og knyter skoene. 

Isak rister på hodet. “Jeg jobber fra fire til ti. I morgen, etter universitet?”

Det er Evens tur til å riste på hodet når han reiser seg opp. “Sorry, jobber fram til seks, også skal jeg møte kollokviegjengen min etterpå. Vi bare MÅ møtes for å få orden på den presentasjonen vi skal ha. Sorry.”

“Å.” Isak kjenner litt på skuffelsen, men tar seg sammen. “Det går fint. Men.. du kunne jo… nei.” Han går mot Even. “Torsdag?”

“Ja! Torsdag.....” Even drar ham inntil seg. “Siste forelesning slutter halv fire. Kan vi møtes etterpå? Halv fem eller noe?”

Isak nikker. “Kan vi please møtes på Kaffebrenneriet og ikke Starbucks?”

“Liker du ikke Starbucks?” 

“Joa, men Kaffebrenneriet har bedre kaffe.”

“Serr?” Even ser på ham, gnir nesen sin mot kinnet hans. “Kaffesnobb?”

“Næh. Liker bare god kaffe.” 

Even ler og kysser ham mykt, smiler. “Nettopp. Kaffesnobb.”

Isak gidder ikke å svare, bare tar tak rundt nakken til Even og presser leppene sine tetter inntil hans. Kysser ham dypt, holder ham fast helt til Even trekker seg unna med mer krefter. “Du, jeg MÅ gå. Bussen går snart.”

Isak legger hendene på kinnen hans og kysser ham en gang til. “Ok da.”

Even forsvinner ned trappen, og Isak tenker at det er veldig lenge til torsdag ettermiddag når det er bare tirsdag morgen nå. Han sukker tungt når han går inn på kjøkkenet, rydder kjapt etter frokosten før han går på rommet sitt. Vil for alt i verden ikke støte på Eskild nå. Orker bare ikke. 

“Ha det Isak! Ses i ettermiddag.” Stemmen til Eskild lyder gjennom leiligheten, og Isak puster ut. 

Han slapp. 

Når han rydder på rommet sitt, kaster han Evens bokser og sokker i sitt skittentøy, skifter på sengen og i det han tar tak i skittentøyposen for å sette den i skapet, kommer han på klærne som fortsatt ligger i kjelleren. SIkkert ikke i vaskemaskinen, de ligger sikkert i en balje og stinker. Han sukker oppgitt, både over seg selv og over klærne som nå helt sikkert er surere enn han noen gang kommer til å bli. 

Turen ned i kjelleren etterfølges av en tur ut i bakgården. Han kaster de halv-våte, stinkende klærne i søppelkassen. Men så kjenner han smilet som kryper fram i ansiktet i stedet, en bukse og en hettejakke er jo en liten pris å betale for å ha blitt distrahert av Even. 

*

Etter første forelesning griper Isak tak i skulderen til Sana og stopper henne når hun skal til å gå. “Hvorfor sa du ikke at du kjenner Even?”

“Hæ?” Sana vrir seg ut av grepet hans og ser på ham med uskyldige øyne, skal til å gå igjen, men Isak griper armen hennes. 

“Ikke prøv deg.” Isak rister på hodet. “Even fortalte at han kjenner både deg og Elias!”

“Å.” Sana stopper opp. “Spiller det noen rolle?”

Isak slipper armen hennes og de går ut av auditoriet sammen. “Nei, egentlig ikke, skjønner bare ikke hvorfor du ikke kunne si det.”

“For hvis jeg hadde sagt det, hadde du spurt meg hundre spørsmål om Even.”

Isak ser på henne. “Og så? Hva om jeg hadde gjort det?”

Sana bare rister på hodet. 

“Er det noe med ham eller?”

Igjen ser Sana bare på ham, himler lett med øynene. “Jeg ville ikke si noe, fordi jeg ville at du skulle bli kjent med ham selv. Ja, jeg kjenner Even. Han er kompisen til Elias, har vært det i mange år. Ja, Even har spurt meg om deg, men jeg har ikke sagt noen ting om deg heller. Dere kan bli kjent uten at andre sier noe. Og nei, jeg kommer ikke til å si noe mer.” Hun snur seg og går. 

“Men Sana.” Isak når henne igjen med lange skritt. “Det er ikke noe med ham?”

Sana bråtstopper og snur seg. “Hva skulle det være med ham?”

Isak trekker på skuldrene.“Vet ikke?”

“Liker du ham?”

Han blir overrasket over det direkte spørsmålet, men nikker.

“Så snakk med ham da!” 

Isak himler oppgitt med øynene. “Jeg kan jo ikke akkurat spørre ham om det er noe med ham heller da.”

Sana ler faktisk. “Nei, men du kan vel snakke med ham?” 

_ * _

Litt før halv fem på torsdag er Isak på plass på Kaffebrenneriet, kjøper seg en kaffe og setter seg ned for å vente på Even. Han tar opp telefonen og scroller fraværende nedover Instagram, liker noen bilder her og der, før han åpner meldingene mellom Even og ham. Han ler for seg selv og himler litt med øynene av noen av bildene, hva er det med Even og memer liksom?

Blikket vandrer stadig ut gjennom vinduet, kikker etter ham. Han tenker på alle Eskilds kommentarer siden mandag. De har prellet av ham som vann på gåsa. Nå er han bare kjempeklar og litt spent på å møte Even igjen. 

Klokken har akkurat passert 1630, ikke det at han følger med _så_ nøye med, men den er 1634, når telefonen ringer. 

_ “Sorry Isak.! Sorry sorry! Jeg er på vei altså.” _ Even er andpusten, han høres stresset ut. _ “Jeg ble huket av veilederen min. Håper ikke du tror jeg svikter altså." _

Isak puster ut, kjenner lettelsen bre seg gjennom kroppen selv om klokken bare er litt over halv. Ting skjer jo brått, det vet han alt om. “Det går fint, jeg sitter her jeg.”

_ “Men du, vi skal ikke heller møtes på Kverneriet eller noe da? Spise sammen?” _

“Inviterer du på middag?” Isak kjenner det kribler litt i magen av det. 

_ “Ja? Vil du?” _

“Selvfølgelig vil jeg det. Kverneriet her på Majorstuen da?”

_ “Ja?” _

“Ja. Absolutt. Vi møtes utenfor da.”

_ “Det er en date, du vet det?” _

Isak tror kanskje han rødmer. “En date!” Isak smiler fra øre til øre, vet at Even ikke kan se det, men er ganske sikker på at han kan høre det. 

*

Det er surt å gå fra Kaffebrenneriet til Kverneriet. Isak pakker jakken tettere rundt seg, gjemmer nesen nedi skjerfet og stapper hendene i lommen. Skrittene er raske, han håper han kan gå seg litt varm. 

Utenfor inngangen til Kverneriet stopper han opp. Den raske gåturen har ikke hjulpet noe, og han klarer ikke å stoppe tennene fra å klapre mot hverandre. Lurer på om han skal gå inn, kikker inn gjennom glassdørene for å se etter om Even er der, men kan ikke se ham. 

Han er på vei til å dra opp telefonen når en stemme sier “Halla!” like ved øret hans, og Isak skvetter rundt. 

“Hei!” Isak stapper telefonen tilbake i lommen igjen og ser på Even som står foran ham med sekk på ryggen og et stort smil i ansiktet. 

“Sorry ass, men han veilederen insisterte på å prate.” Even slår ut med armene før han legger dem rundt ham og klemmer ham. “Jeg kunne nesten ikke bare stikke heller.”

“Skjønner den ass.” Isak ler og dras inn mot Even. Den varme pusten treffer kinnet hans og han lener seg inn mot den. “Kan vi gå inn? Jeg fryser.”

Even nikker, slipper taket rundt ham og griper hånden hans i stedet, klemmer den kort før de går inn. 

Det er ingen ledige bord, bare barkrakker ved disken er tomme. De setter seg opp og Even strekker seg etter en meny. “Hva har du lyst på?”

“Samme det, bare det er burger.” Isak lener seg fram på bardisken og ser i menyen sammen med Even. “Også sånne chips med parmesan. De er dritdigge.” 

“Mmm.” Even nikker. “Skal vi dele en chips? Også tror jeg at jeg vil ha en Umami-burger, og en cola.”

Isak tenker litt, har innmari lyst på en øl. “Jeg tar en sånn umami jeg også, og en..”

“Øl?”

“Ja? Men ikke du?”

Even rister på hodet. “Nei, jeg… nei. Cola.”

Isak nikker. 

Even bestiller og snur seg på barkrakken så knærne deres møtes. “Så, har det skjedd noe spennende siden mandag?”

Isak ler kort. “Ikke mye.” 

“Men noe?”

“Næh, egentlig ikke. Forelesninger, jobb, oppgave. Men jeg måtte spørre Sana da, om hun kjente deg.”

“Å?” Even vrir litt på seg. “Hva sa hun?” 

“Hun sa at hun kjente deg, men hun ville liksom ikke fortelle noen ting. Ville vi skulle bli kjent på egen hånd, liksom. Jeg tenkte jeg skulle fiske ut av henne dine mest flaue hemmeligheter, men hun var lukket og låst gitt.”

“Okey.” Even ser ut i luften. Kelneren kommer med cola og øl, og Isak griper glasset og tar en slurk. Isak ser på Even som griper glasset sitt. “Mine flaueste hemmeligheter tror jeg ikke du vil vite.”

“Ikke?” Isak ser på ham, tror først at han tuller, men ser alvoret i ansiktet hans. 

“Nei.” 

Ordet er kort og Even fortsetter å stirre luften i senk. Isak kjenner et lite ubehag snike seg opp langs ryggen, aner ikke hva han skal si. Han kan jo prøve seg med _ det kan ikke være så ille _, men føler at det ikke passer i det hele tatt. I stedet legger han hånden sin over Evens, lar fingrene gli inn mellom hans og klemmer hardt. “Jeg bare tuller, Even.”

Evens blikk lander til slutt på ham, og Isak kan se alvoret i øynene hans selv om han prøver å smile. “Altså…” Even kremter, fingrene klemmer seg rundt Isaks og Isak kjenner svetten i hendene hans. Følelsen av at han har trampet midt uti et minefelt kommer over ham. Uansett hva han gjør nå, står stille, tråkker videre, puster, holder pusten, så kommer det hvert øyeblikk til å smelle. Men kan det være så ille da?

“Jeg…” Even trekker pusten. “Fuck, hvorfor er dette så jævlig vanskelig å si?”

Isak klemmer hånden tilbake. “Hva da?”

“Vet du hva bipolar lidelse er?”

Isak nikker. Han vet det veldig godt hva det er. Vet mye om det også, faktisk. “Har du det?”

Even ser ut av vinduet. Fingrene klemmer enda hardere rundt hans, og Isak har ikke tenkt å slippe. “Og nå er du dritredd for at jeg skal sprette opp, beine ut av døren og aldri komme tilbake? Aldri ville se deg igjen?” Isak snur seg sakte rundt på stolen så de sitter mot hverandre og klemmer hånden enda mer, selv om det egentlig ikke er mulig. Even gløtter opp på ham. 

“Jeg vet ikke?” Evens stemme er forsiktig. “Jeg… det kan bli litt mye meg da.”

“Og det kan ikke bli litt mye meg?” Isak må skifte stilling på stolen, beveger seg enda litt nærmere Even. 

“Men ikke sånn da.” 

Isak sukker lett, slipper ut et lite huff før han fortsetter. “Du, helt seriøst. Om du tror jeg er sånn at jeg stikker på grunn av det, så er det på tide at vi blir enda bedre kjent altså. Jeg er ikke sånn.”

“Jeg…..” Even ser på ham, tungespissen glir over leppene som skjelver litt og han blunker mange ganger etter hverandre. “....takk.”

“For hva?” Isak setter seg enda nærmere, kneet hans passer perfekt mellom beina til Even og Evens kne hviler mot det ene låret hans. Det dirrer litt, men når Isak legger hånden sin ned på det stopper det. 

“For det du sier.” 

Isak må smile, kjenner varmen fra låret til Even mot hånden sin, kjenner musklene jobbe der, sikkert for å holde beinet rolig. “Nå spiser vi burgere og chips, prater litt, også finner vi på noe etterpå. Okey?”

“Okey.” Munnvikene til Even strekker seg oppover og skinnet i øynene hans får Isak til å smelte. Han lener seg fram og kysser ham lett. 

Burgerne er spist opp og de er midt i diskusjon om hvem som lager best filmer, Baz Luhrman eller Quentin Tarantino, når telefonen til Isak vibrere i lommen. Han drar den opp og leser meldingen. 

_ “Er hos Johan. Kommer hjem i morgen. Slå dere løs.” _

Isak ler, lener seg mot Even og viser ham meldingen fra Eskild. 

“Er det en ide?” Isak ser på ham. 

“Definitivt den beste.” Even lener seg mot ham og kysser ham. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. ❤❤
> 
> Ane_Rikke har som vanlig sveipa innom og gjort sitt til at det postede resultatet ble litt annerledes - og bedre - enn det først var! Tusen takk! ❤❤
> 
> Og nå ble det date. Ordentlig date. Og alle var enige om at det var en fin date... 
> 
> Setter som vanlig pris på noen ord i kommentarfeltet! ❤❤


	15. Oppgaven

Fingeren dveler så lenge at pilen som hviler over _ send-inn _-knappen flytter på seg. Isak tar et langt innpust, flytter på pilen og trykker. Spenningen i kroppen tårner seg helt opp før han puster ut igjen, klapper sammen PCen og lener seg bakover. 

Ferdig. 

Oppgaven er levert, nå er det helg. 

Han reiser seg kjapt fra stolen, går ut på badet mens han kikker på klokken. Halvannen time til han skal på middag hos foreldrene til Even. Han er ikke nervøs, egentlig. Men litt spent. Even har fortalt at foreldrene er ålreite, noe Isak forsåvidt har skjønt ettersom faren hans fikset PC til ham. Han må huske å takke. Kanskje han skal kjøpe blomster til dem, eller blir det litt mye? 

Vannet sildrer over hodet og kroppen hans, og han klarer ikke la være å tenke på hvor forandret alt har blitt de siste tre ukene. Fra den varme kaffen traff jakke og bukse utenfor lesesalen og til nå. 

Alt det som han i starten trodde var tilfeldigheter, var kanskje ikke det. Men uansett ledet det Even og ham sammen. Han hadde aldri forestilt seg at noe sånt kunne skje. Et møte og “bæm” der satt han skikkelig fast i en euforisk forelskelse. Akkurat nå virker det som den aldri kommer til å gå over, og kanskje den ikke gjør det, kanskje Even er mannen i hans liv? Det kjennes litt sånn nå. Han er fortsatt litt satt ut over at Even hadde sett ham allerede før sommeren, men det han lurer mest på er hvordan han ikke la merke til Even? Kanskje noe faktisk VAR tilfeldig? 

Den største tilfeldigheten, og den han takker og bukker alle gode makter for, må likevel være oppgaven han akkurat har levert, _ “Tiltak for å forebygge maniske episoder.” _ Hvordan det kunne passe at han valgte akkurat den oppgaven, er utenfor Isaks forstand, men han er veldig glad for det. Det var med en god porsjon trygghet i magen han hadde nikket til Even på Kverneriet den ettermiddagen, da Even spurte om han visste hva bipolar lidelse er. 

Han hadde kviet seg for å fortelle Even om den oppgaven. Men så hadde det gått så fint. Etterpå hadde de kanskje vært mest lettet begge to, og de hadde pratet lenge om både oppgaven, og andre ting, senere den kvelden. Helt alene i leiligheten og kun med øyne for hverandre.

Livet smiler virkelig om dagen, og han skulle ønske det kunne være sånn for alltid. Han vet jo at det ikke kommer til å være sånn, men det er lov å håpe da, på at oppturene slår nedturene. 

  
  


“Hei!” Eskild kommer inn døren fra gangen i det Isak går mot rommet sitt med håndkleet rundt livet. 

“Hei Eskild.” Isak legger hånden på dørklinken, skal til å gå inn men Eskild fortsetter å prate. 

“Skal du ut?” 

“Mm. Skal på middag hos foreldrene til Even.”

“Wow! Det er skikkelig seriøst mellom dere altså?” Eskild lener seg inn mot veggen og smiler. 

“Eh ja, så seriøst som det kan bli tre uker etter vi møttes så.”

“Det handler ikke om tiden dere har vært sammen vet du, Isak. Det handler om hva dere føler. Hvordan dere har det.”

Isak nikker, vet ikke helt hva han skal svare. Men det er kanskje sant?

“Jeg mener, om begge føler at det er riktig, eller at den andre er den “eneste””, han gjør hermetegn med fingrene.

“Hvorfor gjorde du sånn?” Isak gjør hermetegn tilbake.

“Nei, noen er jo exclusive, mens andre er..... mer åpne. Jeg vet jo ikke hvilken vei dere velger å gå?”

“Eskild?” Isak slipper ut et oppgitt stønn. “Seriøst?”

“Nei, egentlig ikke. Jeg har tross alt bodd her de siste tre ukene jeg også. Tror ikke jeg har vært borti noen bedre kandidater til endgame-prisen.” 

Isak ler, forventer egentlig en oppramsing av alle gangene Eskild har kommet over dem mens de har klint i sofaen, når de har brukt litt lang tid på badet, eller han har kommet til låst dør når han “bare” skal si noe. 

Men det kommer ikke. 

“Jeg har aldri sett deg så rolig og happy jeg, Isak. Jeg er så glad for deg.” Eskilds stemme skjelver litt og han tar to skritt mot ham og legger armene rundt ham, klemmer ham. 

I det samme hører Isak en velkjent stemme fra lenger bort i gangen. “Step away from my boyfriend.” 

Eskild skvetter tilbake og snur seg, Isak ser Evens fortvilte forsøk på å holde seg alvorlig, men rykningene i munnvikene avslører at han holder på å sprute ut i latter. 

“Sorry, Even.” Eskild slenger først armene i været før han børster bort usynlige ting fra buksen. “Jeg er bare så glad på deres vegne. Hører dere skal på familiemiddag i dag.”

Even begynner å le, tar gangen i lange skritt og er borte ved Isak i løpet av nanosekunder. “Det går fint Eskild. Skjønner det er fristende å klemme på denne kjekkasen når han står her med bare håndkle rundt livet.” Armen glir rundt skuldrene til Isak, og han får et kyss. 

“Neinei.” Eskild vifter med hendene mens han rister på hodet. “Ikke noe sånt. Lover! Når skal dere på middag?”

“Halv åtte?” Isak ser på Even som nikker. “Hva gjør du her forresten? Skulle ikke vi møtes hos foreldrene dine?”

“Jeg kan gå?” Even ser på ham, hever øyenbrynene. 

“Neinei, ikke gå. Jeg bare lurte.”

“Ble ferdig tidligere, gadd ikke stikke hjem, ville hit i stedet. Til deg.” Han lener seg mot øret hans. “Hadde håpet å dusje med deg, men ser jeg ble for sein.”

Isak ser mot Eskild som fortsatt står og ser på dem. “Eskild? Kan du gå?”

“Nei.” Eskild rister på hodet, mens munnvikene kryper oppover. 

Isak ser på Even som ser mot badedøren.

“Men så gå i dusjen med ham da, Isak! Det er vel ikke noe krise at du akkurat har dusjet?” Eskild slår oppgitt ut med armene. 

*

Klokka er litt over ti når de går opp trappene til leiligheten igjen, Isak foran og Even bak. Når de kommer til den andre trappeavsatsen snur Isak seg mot Even som bråstopper for ikke å krasje i ham. “Husker du første gangen vi gikk opp her sammen?”

Even nikker. “Herregud, jeg var nervøs. Og hadde vært det hele helgen, jeg var nesten ødelagt.”

Isak tar et skritt bakover og går et trappetrinn opp så han blir bittelitt høyere enn Even, og Even følger etter, legger armene rundt livet hans. “Jeg også. Men det ble jo bra.”

“Veldig bra.” Even legger nesen sin inn mot halsen hans og kysser ham der. 

“Visste søsteren din hvem jeg var da jeg hentet PCen den mandagen?” 

“Hm?” Even slutter å kysse ham og retter seg opp. “Hva da?”

“Det var Andrea som var i butikken den mandagen jeg hentet PCen, før vi møttes på Starbucks. Visste Andrea hvem jeg var?”

“Nei.” Even rynker pannen. “Jeg tror ikke det. Hvordan det?” 

“Kom til å tenke på det nå i kveld, når jeg hilste på henne. Hun så litt rart på meg i butikken den dagen. Akkurat som hun vurderte meg.”

“Jeg fortalte henne ikke noe om deg, jeg sa bare til pappa at du var en kompis.”

“En kompis? Sikker på at det var det du sa?”

Even ser ned i gulvet, griper tak rundt hoftene hans og trekker ham mot seg, kysser ham på halsen igjen før blikkene deres møtes.. “Jeg sa kompis, men…” 

“Men?” Isak må streve litt for å holde seg alvorlig.

“Men pappa så det på meg, at det var noe, for han spurte sånn _ Kompis? Aldri hørt at du har en kompis som heter Isak før. Er det noe...Nei det skal ikke jeg spørre om, for jeg ser det på deg, Even. _Men jeg sa ingenting altså.” 

Isak nikker. “Du sa ingenting, men du sa ikke i mot? Men det gjør ingenting altså. Jeg er bare kjempehappy for alt jeg. For at du kjøpte sykkelen, for ny PC, men mest for deg.”

“Ja?” Even legger pannen sin mot Isaks. 

“Ja.” Isak legger armene rundt nakken hans og kysser leppene varsomt. “Jeg sparte penger, fikk ny PC og en digg kjæreste.” Isak ser på ham og Evens ansikt sprekker opp i et stort smil. 

Det smeller i utgangsdøren langt nede i trapperommet. Raske skritt kommer opp trappene, og de rekker ikke å gå oppover før en stemme når dem. “Isak? Even? Klarte dere ikke å komme dere helt opp?”

“Hei Johan. Joda, måtte bare ta en pause.” Han setter fingeren i midjen til Even. “Even ble litt sliten av trappene.” Even krøker seg sammen over fingeren hans og ler.

“Sliten? Du?” Johan ser på Even. “I følge Eskild er du den med størst utholdenhet av alle oss fire.”

Isak legger hendene over ansiktet. 

“Neiass...” Even prøver å si noe, men Johan avbryter. 

“Sorry, må løpe opp. Eskild venter, vi var tomme for glid, jeg måtte løpe hjem og hente.”

“Kunne ikke Eskild bare blitt med hjem til deg?” Isak slipper ut et sukk.

“Eh, nei. Du skjønner…”

“NEI!” Isak legger hendene over ørene. “Jeg vil IKKE vite hvorfor Eskild ikke kunne bli med. Bare gå!”

Johan løper videre opp trappen og døren inn til leiligheten smeller igjen bak ham. 

Isak legger hodet ned på skulderen til Even. “Eskild har funnet seg en klone! Jeg bor nesten med to Eskilder nå, Even, for Johan har praktisk talt flyttet inn. Hvorfor dro vi ikke til deg i stedet?”

“Fordi du bor nærmest.” Hendene til Even stryker ham over ryggen og glir nedi baklommene hans. 

Døren til leiligheten går opp igjen når de er nesten oppe, og Johans hode stikker ut. “Isak? Even? Eskild og jeg snakket om at vi kunne hatt et felles lager med…” 

Isak rister på hodet. “NEI Johan. Bare NEI!”

De drøyer litt utenfor døren før de går inn, og Isak forbereder seg på lyder han ikke vil høre akkompagnert av et soundtrack fra en eller annen Disney-film. Og ganske riktig, i dag er det _ A whole new world _ fra Aladdin som runger gjennom leiligheten. 

“Seriøst? Den sangen?” Even ser på ham når de tar av seg yttertøyet i gangen. 

“Mm, det har vært verre, tro meg.”

“Men sangen er jo fin da.” 

“Joda, men når bildene som flimrer foran øynene ikke akkurat er Aladdin og Yasmine på et persisk teppe….” Isak rister på hodet. 

“Det er sant da.” Even trekker ham innover i gangen mot rommet hans. 

“Hva da?”

“At dette er en helt ny verden.” Even legger hendene på kinnene hans, stryker over dem med begge tomlene og ser ham i øynene. 

Isaks hals blir tykk og han må svelge for å få fram ordene. “Ja. Det er det.”

“Og…. “ Even stopper når de er inne på rommet, låser - klok av skade - døren bak seg. “... og det er jo plass hos meg da.” Even stirrer på ham. “Hvis du vil?”

“Ehm...” Isak ser seg rundt, hva mener Even egentlig. Det spinner litt i hodet, så han må sette seg ned, for Even mener ikke…?

“Vil du heller være her?” Even ser på ham, biter seg i leppen. “Vi kan godt det altså.”

“Nei.” Isak svarer brått. “Nei, vi stikker til deg.” Han reiser seg, drar ut noen klær fra skapet og begynner å stappe dem ned i en bag. Lar PCen ligge. For første gang på flere måneder har han ingen planer i helgen, ingen forpliktelser, ingen oppgaver, ingenting han må lese, ingenting. Han stopper opp midt i stapping av bukse ned i bag. “Even? Jeg skal ingenting i helgen.”

Even blir stående og se på ham, før munnvikene kryper oppover og øynene stråler mot ham. “Joda, det skal du. Du skal være med meg. Hele helgen.”

“Skal jeg?”

“Mmm. Bare pakk med alt du trenger for en hel helg. Slipper deg ikke løs før forelesningen din begynner mandag morgen.”

Isak ler i det tonene fra en ny sang når inn til dem. Nå er det _ You’ve got a friend in me _som høres gjennom døren og Isak begynner å le. “Vi må skynde oss. Jeg dauer. Hør da.”

Even nikker og plukker opp telefonladeren og øreproppene til Isak fra nattbordet og gir ham dem. 

“Jeg må bare ha tingene mine på badet, så stikker vi.”

“Du trenger ikke. Jeg har.” Even stopper ham med armen. “Nå bare stikker vi?”

“Okey.” Et raskt kyss fra Even, også går de ut. Isak hamrer på døren til Eskild og roper. “Vi stkker til Even. Ses mandag!”

Han får ikke noe svar, og er egentlig glad til, går ut og ned trappen med Even ved siden av seg. 

*

“Hva trodde du egentlig jeg spurte om, når vi var hos deg, like før vi dro? Du ble så rar.” Fingrene til Even glir langsomt gjennom håret hans. Isaks hode ligger mykt og hjemme på brystkassen til Even. Sengetøyet hans er glatt, varmt og deilig, sengen akkurat passe stor og det er helt stille rundt dem. 

“Neiass, det var bare tankene mine som spant litt heftig.” Isak ler kort bøyer hodet litt bakover og møter blikket til Even. “Det hørtes ut som du spurte om jeg ville bo med deg.” 

“Jeg gjorde egentlig det.” 

Stillheten i rommet blir plutselig. Akkurat nå hadde det kanskje vært fint med musikk fra naborommet likevel? 

“Åh,” er alt Isak klarer å si.

“Hva tenker du om det?”

Fingrene til Even beveger seg lett mot hodebunnen hans og det er kanskje det som får fart på tankene hans, uansett trekker Isak pusten. “Ikke annet enn at en del av meg roper JA, mens den andre er stiv av skrekk.”

“Ikke denne som er stiv lenger i alle fall.” Even ler og legger den andre hånden over skrittet hans. “Men jeg skjønner hva du mener.” Even fortsetter, “jeg bare tenkte…. du måtte jo selge sykkelen din for å ha råd til ny PC. Bor vi sammen her så blir det billigere for begge to.”

“Så du tar meg bare for å få billigere husleie?”

“Mmm.” Even nikker, stryker ham langsomt over ryggen. “Bonusen er jo at jeg får verdens kjekkeste romkamerat som jeg også kan dele seng med. Og tanker, frokost, middag, bekymringer, egentlig alt med.”

Isak heiser seg litt opp på albuen, ser ut i luften før han møter blikket til Even. “Det er litt stort da. Å flytte, mener jeg.”

“Pros og cons?”

“Pros er definitivt å være med deg. Og slippe Eskild og Johan. Cons er å flytte fra Eskild. Vi har liksom, ja, vært der for hverandre. Lenge.”

“Det kan hende Eskild og Johan syns det er greit å ha den leiligheten for seg selv også?”

Isak stryker Even langsomt over brystet. “Jo, sant det.”

Even klemmer armen rundt ham. “Men du kan jo bare være her en stund da, se hvordan det går. Og blir vi lei hverandre, så er det jo bare å stikke hjem til Eskild.”

“Åh, du får det til å høres ut som Eskild er moren min.” 

Even ler igjen. “Det hadde vært veldig spesielt.”

“Jeg vet.”

De blir stille en stund, fingrene til Even glir gjennom håret hans, kiler ham ved tinningene, koser i pannen, i hodebunnen, overalt, og Isak blir søvnig av det. “Men jeg er for den prøvingen ass. Jeg vil jo helst være med deg hele tiden.”

“Ja?” 

“Ja.” Isak svarer bestemt og vender hodet opp mot Even som ser på ham med blanke øyne. Han bøyer seg fram og kysser ham. 

Et kyss som er langsomt og inderlig med en søt smak av kjærlighet og felles fremtid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Og der forlater jeg gutta i dette universet. 
> 
> En oneshot som ble noe helt annet enn det jeg hadde tenkt, men som har vært utrolig morsom å skrive. Det har vært så deilig å kunne skrive en relativt problemfri, humørfylt fic som denne! Jeg har kost meg med å skrive, og gledet meg til å poste hvert eneste kapittel. Og selv om det er litt vemodig å poste dette siste kapittelet, så er det også veldig godt å sette punktum! 
> 
> Tusen tusen takk til Ane_Rikke som også på dette siste kapittelet har kommet med gode forslag til endringer og med det hevet teksten min! ❤❤
> 
> Og til alle dere som kommenterer så fint. Jeg har sagt det før, men det er verdt å nevne igjen, det betyr utrolig mye å få tilbakemeldinger i kommentarfeltet! Tusen tusen takk for alle gode ord og fine kommentarer jeg har fått!❤❤


	16. Bursdagsepilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så hadde jeg en tanke da, om en epilog på Pengeknipen. At den ikke kommer før nå, skyldes at Even og Isak "måtte" på en fjelltur i romjulen, da jeg egentlig hadde planer om å skrive og poste en julepilog.   
Men noen ganger så passer det at ting kommer i veien, for hva er bedre enn en bursdagsepilog? 
> 
> Så mange fine kommentarer ble lagt igjen på "siste" kapittel før jul i fjor, tusen tusen takk for alle sammen. Det varmet å lese dem da ficen var "slutt" - og ikke minst varmet det å lese dem igjen nå i kveld da jeg svarte. Beklager for sent svar, men nå skjønner dere hvorfor. ❤❤
> 
> En annen som også har bursdag i dag er min partner in crime på en del ficer, Lisa_Ruvo. Heldige du som deler dag med Even. Gratulerer så mye med dagen til deg. Setter utrolig pris på samarbeidet vi har - og alt annet vi deler, fra tull og fjas til mer seriøse ting. Håper du har blitt skjemt bort i dag, og min gave til deg er denne epilogen. Håper du koser deg!

“Gratulerer med dagen kjæresten min!” 

Isak bøyer seg fram og kysser ham. Even smiler forsiktig med trette øyne, strekker ut armene og fanger ham, trekker ham ned mot seg og mm’er i takt med kysset som blir dypere. 

“Tusen takk.” Even trekker leppene fra ham, stryker over ryggen hans. “Men hvorfor har du klær på deg?”

“Bursdagen din avlyser dessverre ikke forelesningene mine. Jeg starter åtte, må stikke snart.”

“Mmm.” Even slipper ikke taket rundt ham. “Du skulle vekket meg tidligere.” 

“Jeg tenkte det var lurt å la deg sove etter de to hektiske kveldene du har hatt.” Isak kysser ham på halsen, og fingrene til Even stryker langs linningen på buksen. Det kiler helt ned i tærne. Isak har mest lyst til å drite i forelesningen, men kan ikke.

“Sant det.” Even borer nesen sin inn i håret til Isak. “Du tenker på alt.”

“Ikke på alt. Men du er heldig da, du har jo fri i dag. Du kan legge deg til å sove igjen, og bare glede deg til i ettermiddag. Jeg har en overraskelse til deg.”

“Hva da?”

“Kan jeg ikke si.” Isak setter hendene i puten, en på hver side av hodet hans. “Da blir det jo ingen overraskelse.” Han gir Even et kyss. Og enda et. Og et tredje før han setter seg opp og ser på ham. “Men jeg tror du vil like den.”

Even griper hånden hans og klemmer den. 

“Så lenge det er du som kommer med den så.” Han trekker Isak mot seg igjen og legger armene rundt ham enda en gang. Klemmer. “Og jeg trenger egentlig ikke noe annet enn deg.”

“Så du vil ikke ha den?”

“Selvfølgelig vil jeg det, men du er alt jeg trenger.” Han ser på ham med en rynke i pannen. “Du har ikke invitert masse folk?”

“Nei. Jeg har ikke invitert noen. Kors på halsen.”

“Puh. Nå ble jeg veldig glad. Jeg vil gjerne feire bare med deg.”

“Ikke foreldrene og søsteren din en gang?” Isak skakker på hodet. 

“Nei, ikke i dag. De kommer på lørdag, det får holde. 

Isak ler. Kysser Even enda en gang og kjemper seg ut av armene hans. 

“Men nå må jeg stikke. Vi ses etterpå. Det blir bare oss to. Er hjemme rundt halv fire.”

Even slipper ham motvillig og nikker. 

  
  


Forelesningene er over litt over to og Isak er på vei til Eskild. Han skal levere nøkkelen sin og hente den siste bagen med ting. Den bagen som har stått på rommet han har brukt kanskje ti ganger siden jul. Og da sammen med Even. Han vasket ut på mandag, uten at Even vet det, og er helt sikker på at han har gjort det rette. Det er bortkastede penger å betale Eskild leie, og Eskild er veldig fornøyd. Johan er mer enn klar til å flytte inn. 

Isak låser seg inn. Det er litt uvant nå, han ser seg om og lytter. Eskild sa han skulle være hjemme rundt halv tre, så da er det bare å vente. Isak går inn, kikker inn på kjøkkenet, inn på det rommet som var hans. Det er tømt for hans ting. Sengen står naken, klesskapene er åpne, pulten er tom, hyllene tomme. Livet hans er ikke her lenger, det er sammen med Even. 

Bagen står ved døren, klar for å bli båret ut. Den siste delen av livet hans skal ut av hjemmet han har delt med Eskild i flere år. Men bagen inneholder også det som forhåpentligvis skal bli det første skrittet på veien til resten av hans liv. Han kjenner spenningen i kroppen, er litt usikker på hvordan Even kommer til å reagere, men er temmelig sikker på at han kommer til å bli glad. Sånn, 99,9% sikker i alle fall. 

Det går i døren og stemmen til Eskild når inn til ham. 

Isak løfter bagen og går mot gangen.

“Hei.” 

“Hei Isak! Dette er dagen.” 

Isak nikker. 

“Går det bra? Er du nervøs?” Eskild lener seg mot dørkarmen og smiler skjevt. 

“Nei, ikke nervøs. Mer spent kanskje..” 

“Han har jo mast om det siden jul, så det burde jo være grei skuring.”

“Nettopp. Og jeg har jo noe mer i ermet da. Det er liksom bursdagen hans.” 

“Hva da?” 

“Akkurat det har du faktisk ingenting med.” Isak ler og slipper bagen ned på gulvet. “Men Eskild. Takk for at du har holdt ut med meg, og takk for hjelpen!” Isak strekker hånden ut mot ham. 

“Åååå.” Eskild skyver seg ut fra dørkarmen, dytter bort hånden hans og klemmer ham i stedet. “Takk selv, Isak. Jeg kommer til å savne rotet ditt.” 

“Du har vel kommet over savnet av rotet mitt nå vel? Det er ikke så ofte vi har vært her.” 

“Det er bare så endelig nå.” Eskild legger hendene sine på overarmene hans og ser på ham. “Det har jo blitt noen år.”

“Men det er jo ikke som jeg flytter til andre siden av kloden da.”

“Nei, jeg vet det.” Eskild sukker. “Og vi kommer på besøk.”

“Jeg er litt redd for det.” Isak ler, og Eskild dulter ham i skulderen. 

“Jeg har forresten ikke fått ekstranøkkel til dere?”

Isak fnyser. 

“Og det kommer du heller ikke til å få. Sorry ass.”

“Hæ?” Eskild rister på hodet, tar seg til brystet. “Nå ble jeg såret altså.” 

“Se her.” Isak tar sin egen nøkkel og gir den til Eskild. “Nøkkelen hit.”

“Du kan beholde den altså.”

Isak rister på hodet. “Nei, det går bra.”

Eskild nikker og tar imot nøkkelen. 

“Men da stikker jeg.” Isak løfter bagen igjen. “Hils Johan da!”

“Jeg skal det.” Eskild putter nøkkelen i lommen. “Og hils Even gratulerer med dagen fra meg og oss.”

Isak nikker og går mot døren, går ut, ned trappene, gjennom bakgården og ut av porten. Nå har han lagt et kapittel i livet bak seg. Og han er mer enn klar for å ta fatt på det neste. 

  
  


I det han låser seg inn, fyker pulsen opp i toppfart uten annen grunn enn tankene på det som skal skje. Hva om? Hva hvis? Tenk om? Han sa til Eskild at han ikke var nervøs, men han er visst det likevel. Isak skyver tankene langt bak i hodet, går gjennom det Even og han har snakket om tidligere, og blir litt roligere. 

“Hallo?” Han halvveis roper inn i leiligheten og slipper bagen ned i gangen.

“Kjøkkenet.” Stemmen til Even møter ham i døren og han går raskt inn. Even sitter ved kjøkkenbordet med PCen foran seg og en kaffekopp i hånden. 

“Verdens kjekkeste bursdagsbarn!” Isak går rett bort til ham, tar fra ham koppen, bøyer seg ned og kysser ham. "Gratulerer med dagen din, igjen."

“Mmm.” Even drar ham ned på fanget sitt. “Kjipt at du måtte stikke på morgenen i dag. Jeg fikk ikke sove etter at du hadde gått.” Even kysser ham igjen, dypere nå. 

“Ikke?” Isak trekker seg litt fra ham, legger hendene i nakken hans, koser med håret og ser på ham. “Noen spesiell grunn?”

“Tenkte på deg.” Hendene til Even vandrer oppover ryggen hans, ned igjen, drar t-skjorten ut av buksen og lirker den ene hånden under. Hånden er varm, myk og sender kriblinger rundt i hele Isak.

“Hva tenkte du da?” Isak skakker på hodet, graver den ene hånden inn i håret hans og møter leppene hans forsiktig. 

“Deg. Naken i sengen.” 

“Ååå.” Isak svarer mot leppene til Even. “Artig tanke. Nesten det samme som jeg har tenkt på i hele dag.”

“Nesten?”

“Mmm. Jeg har tenkt på deg. Naken i både dusjen og sengen.”

Isak drar i t-skjorten til Even, skyver den opp, og stryker over magen og brystkassen hans mens han trykker seg enda nærmere. 

“Det går an å fikse.” Even tar tak rundt hoftene hans, drar ham mot seg og kysser ham nedover halsen. 

Det brenner i kinnene, og Isak trykker seg mot ham. De varme, våte leppene som vandrer over halsen og ned mot halsgropen hans er deilige, setter fyr på alt inni ham. Skulle nesten tro de ikke hadde sett hverandre på flere dager. 

Han trekker seg litt tilbake, kjenner fortsatt sporene etter Evens lepper på halsen når han tar tak i t-skjorten hans og drar den over hodet. Evens blikk når Isak kaster t-skjorten på gulvet er mørkt, og det tar ikke mange sekunder før Isaks t-skjorte går samme vei. 

Even kysser ham nedover brystkassen, grepet rundt hoftene er fast, og Isak legger armene rundt hodet hans. Legger nesen ned i håret hans, trekker inn lukten av shampo og varm hodebunn. Begraver fingrene inn i håret hans, lugger lett når han kjenner tungen til Even mot brystvorten. Han slipper ut et stønn. Det kribler i magen og i skrittet. Jeansen har blitt trange og han reiser seg. Griper tak i hånden til Even, drar ham opp fra stolen. 

“Kom.”

*

“Er du klar?” 

Isak ser på Even over bordet. Tallerkenene er skrapet, vinglassene nesten tømt, t-lysene blafrer lett når Isak slipper servietten sin ned på bordet. 

“For hva?” 

Even ser på ham, rynker pannen og legger albuene på bordet. 

“Gavene. Eller, en gave og en… tja, jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal kalle det jeg.”

“Jeg trenger ikke noe annet enn deg.” Even strekker hånden over bordet og griper tak i Isaks hånd. 

“Kanskje ikke, men jeg tror du vil like dem likevel.” Han reiser seg og går ut i gangen. Henter en konvolutt og en pakke. 

“Hva vil du ha først? Pakke eller konvolutt?”

“Pakke?”

Isak gir ham pakken. Even kikker på ham, på pakken og på ham igjen. 

“Hva er det?” 

“Du får åpne da.”

Even river av papiret og gliser. 

“Du er gal!” 

Isak ler. “Ikke gal, men forelsket, og litt lei av at den telefonen du fikk av faren din da du knuste din egen i høst klikker hele tiden. Og at du aldri gidder å skaffe deg ny selv.”

“Men denne er jo dritdyr!” 

“Neida, jeg har vært og handlet hos Næsheim Elektronikk. Den butikken er noe for seg selv altså. Får innmari god rabatt der.” Isak ler og Even himler med øynene. 

“Tusen takk.” Even reiser seg opp og lener seg over bordet, kysser ham. “Du er best! Men nå er jeg veldig spent på den andre gaven.”

“Værsågod.” Isak rekker ham konvolutten og ser sin egen hånd skjelve litt. Even rynker på nesen. 

Pulsen stiger igjen. Og han angrer. Dette er for teit. På bursdagen hans liksom. De skulle snakket mer om det, gjort det sammen. Men nå er det for seint, for Even har konvolutten i hånden, åpner den og drar ut arkene. Han ser på dem, ser på Isak og ser på arkene igjen. Munnen hans åpner seg og han rynker på nytt pannen. Ikke noe smil. Nok en gang ser han på Isak som nå har puls langt over det som er normalt, og så brer smilet seg i ansiktet til Even. 

“Kødder du?”

Isak rister forsiktig på hodet. 

“Kan jeg bo sammen med deg, Even? Kjærester og samboere? Jeg har sagt opp hos Eskild…” 

Stolen til Even fyker bakover og før Isak får sukk for seg har han blitt dratt opp på gulvet, hendene til Even er på ansiktet hans og leppene deres krasjer sammen. 

“Ja. Ja. Ja.” Even kysser ham støtvis på munnen, på kinnene, på halsen og på munnen igjen. “Faen, Isak. Selvfølgelig. Herregud. Du vil bo med meg? Hele tiden? Så klart jeg og vil det, du vet jo det.”

Lettelsen farer gjennom Isak som et elektrisk støt, han slipper skuldrene ned og legger armene rundt nakken til Even. “Jeg ble bare så redd for at du kom til å syns at det var verdens teiteste bursdagsgave.” 

Even trekker seg tilbake, hendene ligger fortsatt på kinnene hans og smiler så bredt at øynene blir borte. “Teit? Å bli offisielt samboere på bursdagen min? Herregud, det er jo så romantisk, Isak. Jeg visste du hadde det i deg.” Even kysser ham igjen. 

Isak synker inn mot ham, holder ham fast og sukker. 

“Var du nervøs?” Fingrene til Even glir over kinnet hans. 

Isak nikker. 

“Vi har jo snakket om det, men det er jo noe annet å komme med en ferdig utfylt samboerkontrakt da.” Isak nikker mot papirene som ligger over de tomme middagstallerknene. 

Even rister på hodet, klemmer armene rundt ham og holder ham hard. Isak legger nesen inn i halsgropen hans, snuser inn lukten av shampo, hud, varme og Even. Den lukten han elsker mest i hele verden. 

“Kontrakten er jo mer fornuftig enn romantisk, men at du gjorde det.” Even rister på hodet og klemmer ham hardere. “Jeg elsker deg, du vet det?”

Det kribler i hele Isak, varmen fra under fotsålene skyter opp gjennom hele ham og han føler seg nesten vektløs. “Og jeg elsker deg.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for at du leser! ❤❤


End file.
